Once Upon a So Called Memory
by BloodAllOverTheFloor
Summary: Chaynne said Shane moves to a small place outside of Vegas. Lived there for about a month before a face from her past showed up. Only to find that the face wasn't just a memory, but a real problem. Jerry/OC Bonus chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Ohhh kay! Work with me. This is just an idea. Was just running my brain juices for a while and came up with this. I am not sure if I am going to make this a whole multi chapter thing, but hey, could happen. Not going to give away my intended plot, but read it and see if you can catch it! I own nothing except the idea and my OC. So don't sue me. That wouldn't be very nice. Anyways, enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review!**

**AN: updated! Going to redo the whole thing!**

**Once Upon A So Called Memory**

Its been roughly a month since I moved away from inner city Las Vegas, and into this little splotch of houses that I got for a good price out in the desert. After having a very bad fallout with my ex husband David and moving out on him without a warning, the woman who sold me the house sympathized with me. Her name was Jane Brewster. She was very nice, a bit snoopy but kind none the less. She was kind enough to bash my ex David, with me. She said she knew the feeling of trying to stand alone as a parent, her own husband ran away long ago. Shitty deal. After the first few days, Jane was one of the greatest friends I've ever had. We had a lot in common. She and I both had a kid. Hers was a teen, and mine was just recently four years old. Oddly enough, they were both named Charley. Spelled the same way too. My ex and I were going through custody battle. Fucking retarded shit that is, just adds more drama to the mix. Right now my Charley was staying with David as I was settling down into my new house. David was so sure that I would loose the hearing. Over my dead body.

Today was a bleak day. Cloudy and miserable out, raining for most of it. Just as I was feeling. But at least my sister Holly was visiting this evening. She was helping me through this rough time. She loved to bash David, and I don't blame her. He was a total cocksucker.

"I really hope you get custody of Charley. He doesn't need to be around David! At all. Really Chaynne, he is a total asshole! Leaves a drop dead sexy mama like you for an ugly ass blond bitch, is not ok in any universe." Holly said as she sipped her coffee, I could understand her hatred towards him. I hated him even more then she did.

"I know, but he is Charley's father," I said hesitantly. "He does, well, he does have a right to see him and all. But yes, Holly, David can suck a donkey for all I care. A week old rotted goat." I said rolling my eyes as I got up to make myself another cup of coffee. Coffee at 9:30 in the evening probably isn't a good idea, but right now I needed some kind of burst of energy. "But can we change the subject please? I don't want to go to bed with thoughts of David you know."

Holly took the hint and changed the subject. She talked about the new guy in her life. James, or something like that and from what she said he was a great fellow. But I stopped listening as I looked up and out the window. The dark sky was clear of clouds now, there was no wind so maybe it was nicer out now. I looked at the street again. What I saw was strange.

A new guy down the block was pouring what I think was concrete into a big green bin. He was pale but very handsome from this distance. Something in the back of my mind started digging around, I don't know why but I felt as though I seen him before. I could only think of Charley then, but I ignored it and turned to Holly as she was calling for my attention.

"Holy, space out much?" She said with a laugh. I smirked and shook my head. "Sorry, just have a lot on my mind."

"Ah, don't worry about it sis, things will get better in your life soon enough. So when is the custody hearing again?" She asked as she came towards me with an empty cup. I took it as I sighed deeply.

"This Friday. Do you think you can still make it if your not working? I could use the support." I asked hopeful that she would. She gave me a big hearty hug.

"Of course. I'll be your back bone since you don't have one. Will you ever get one?" She said playfully. I scoffed and looked at her.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence." I said as I set the cups down in the sink and shut off the coffee machine. I looked up again and the man wasn't outside, damn. I turned to Holly as she gathered her things and gave me another hug.

"I glad you came over, made my day better."

She nodded and we moved towards the front door as I walked her to her vehicle. As we got outside and slowly made our way to her car, she continued to bash David. I paid little attention, I didn't think that bashing people was a nice thing to do. Even if the person was a complete waste of space, was just a cunty thing to do. I glanced up towards the green bin again and saw the guy outside again. I swear to god he was so familiar.

"Helloooooo? Chaynne?" She shook me lightly by the shoulder. "Your spacing out again."

"Huh? Oh sorry...I was just thinking if I knew him or not. He looks really familiar." I said as I glanced back at the pale fleshed man.

"Oh really?" She looked at him too. "Mmmm. Dreamy, looks single too." She said in a coy voice.

"Do you ever have an off switch? Really! Its always about the penis with you isn't it." I said raising an eyebrow. She only batted her eyelashes at me.

"Why, Chaynne, I really don't know what you mean." She said with a giggle. I shook my head and laughed. "And besides, I didn't mean for me either."

Her last words went unheard as I watch looking a the retreating figure disappear into his house again with a wheelbarrel. He kept talking as I thought back on that face. Something triggered my mind that I did in fact know him for a very short time. From years ago. The pale skin, the dark hair, then I gasped as he came out again after a few minutes. Holly paused midstep into her car.

"What?" She asked suddenly. "You ok?"

"Oh my god..."

"Oh my god what?" She asked looking at me weirdly. She glanced to where I was looking. I pushed my long dark hair behind my ears as I took a deep breath and looked at her. My face flushed as I gripped the bottom of my shirt tightly.

"Remember, when I told you about that incredible one night stand I had about four years and some months ago, before I was pregnant with Charley, the night of my 21st birthday?" I asked quickly and glanced at the ground nervously. " That I had a one night stand with a sex god named Jared or something? I think that, that guy over there is him!" I said carefully as I looked towards the man again. Oddly, he turned his head towards us right after I said that, stopping what he was doing. Holly and I turned away just as he looked. Gasping, Holly nearly squealed.

"OH MY GOD! NO WAY!" She nearly shouted as she looked back, but he was gone. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. She giggled and shook my arm. "Fate as stepped in!"

"Shut up! And no it hasn't! I going inside now." I said feeling completely awkward as he came outside, I felt him watching me and Holly. After we said our goodbyes, she got in her dark blue car and pulled away. I stood in the driveway as we waved once more. I glanced at the man, but he was back to doing what ever he was doing. I sighed as I went inside.

"What a turn of events." I said to myself. I went to the kitchen quickly and pulled out a small glass and my bottle of whiskey. Pouring myself a double shot, I stood at the counter thinking back on that night. Remembering just fragments. Strange that I didn't remember this. I hardly had anything to drink that night, but yet the memory was pretty much gone. All I could remember was going to the club with Holly and a few others, dancing, meeting him, leaving, the incredible sex, that he was incredible, and that his name started with a J. I didn't even remember what happened during that night after the sex! He had a simple name too. Jareth? Jamie? James? Jorden? UGH! What was his name?

I took a sip of the drink and turned as my phone started to ring. I groaned as I searched my pockets for the damn thing. Groaning again because David was calling. I sighed deeply, not wanting to talk to him.

"Hello?" I said sweetly as I answered.

"Someone wants to say good night." Was his cold reply. My heart skipped as I heard Charley's little voice come into my ear.

"Mommy!"

"Hey sweetie! How are you? Did you have a good day with daddy?"

"Uh, yeah!" His little voice replied quickly. "I have to sleep now mommy. I don't want to, do I have too?"

I smiled as I cradled the phone close to my ear. I closed my eyes trying hard not to cry again.

"Yes, you have too. It's really late and you need to sleep. That's wonderful you had a good day, I am happy if you are. I love you very much, and I'll see you on Friday ok baby? Sweet dreams and have wonderful dreams. I love you forever and ever."

"I love you my mommy." Was his reply. I covered my eyes as I dropped my head. Fighting back the tears. My heart hurt again being away from Charley.

Sighing deeply after I hung up and threw the phone into the living room in anger. After the day I had, his voice was something I needed but it wasn't enough. Groaning to myself as I stood up and turned on my stereo, letting the heavy rock music boom loud enough for me to hear it as I went outside to sit on my front steps. Enjoying the perfectly warm but cool evening. Again I thought back on that one night stand.

Why couldn't I remember it? I hardly ever drank, and I knew my limits. But I couldn't remember that night, it was a mystery to me. I groaned as I gave up. But I really believed that it was him. How awkward is this going to get if we had to talk face to face? Would it be a good thing or bad? As I thought about everything going on in my life, I started to space out again while I stared at the whiskey in my hand. I didn't even notice a figure walk up and reach out slowly. But as soon as I saw the pale hand I jumped.

"Holy fucking pickle fish!" I yelped, nearly dropping the glass as I exhaled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Said a dark velvety voice.

I laughed as I recovered. Felling like a fool as my face turned red. Shaking my head and sighed aloud.

"No, no. That's ok. It was my fault for not paying attention and spacing out..." I said as I glanced up a him with a slight gasp, my words fading from my mind. He had a dark smirk on his face, but he seemed amused by this. I cleared my throat and smiled back.

"So...uh, whats up?" I asked weakly as a ball formed in my stomach. It had to be him!

He looked at me quietly for a minute, as he raised a slightly dirty finger at me and tilted his head slightly.

"Chaynne, right?"

I swallowed as the lump moved to my throat. Oh shit. Oh shit. OH SHIT! FUCK FUCK FUCK!

"Yea that's me.." I said nervously as I rolled the glass between my hands. Trying not to look away from his dark eyes, my face had to be more red then a stop sign. It was him! Oh god, what was his name? J, starts with a J. Think! "Jared...right?"

A smirk spread on his face at my discomfort. "Jerry, actually. But close."

I shut my eyes then sighed, then looked at him with a 'sorry-I-forgot-your-name' face. He looked around slowly, then to the open door. There was a slight pause before he looked at me again.

"That's ok. Four years is a long time." He said slowly as I smirked in agreement. Holy shit, this was so awkward. After a moment of another long weird pause and small smiles, Jerry was about to say something before I cut him off quickly as his lips parted.

"Do you want to come inside for a drink? Ease this incredibly awkward moment? I think I need another." I said as I downed the contents in my glass. I don't know if that was a good idea or not but it might make this a little easier. His dark eyes seemed to sparkle at the idea. There was something eerie about that twinkle in his eyes. He took a step forward and smiled at me.

"Sure."

I nodded and stood up as I went through the open door and towards the kitchen. Something weird happened then. An heavy feeling filled the air as he closed the door and moved into the kitchen after me. I had to say that as weird as this was, he looked as though he did nearly 5 years ago. Only he wasn't dressed to party. Wearing a dirty white wife beater with finger smudges and a tan workmen's suit tied around his waist. Still sexy as hell.

"Okie dokie. What's your preference? I have juice, coffee, tea, water, pop or whiskey." I held my glass up and shook it lightly as I opened up my cupboard that contained the glasses. His eyes seemed to scan around for a moment, before he looked at me.

"Whiskey. If you don't mind."

I nodded and pulled out a glass and poured him a double shot, refilling my own. The Manson version of 'Sweet Dreams' started playing on the stereo.

"Sooo. What's new with you?" I asked at a bad attempt at polite conversation. I walked over to him and handed him his glass. He took it carefully, our fingers touching for a brief moment. His hands were cold! Probably because he was working with concrete and dirt.

"Thanks." He said as he took a sip. "Nothing too bad. Not really."

Jerry replied to my question a moment later as I sat at the table. I raised my eyebrow at his reply. Hm. Strange answer, maybe it was a big secret. I was about to ask another question when my phone rang again. I made a face then stood up to answer it.

"Just give me a minute." I said as he shrugged and sipped the drink.

I went into the livingroom, picking my phone up off the floor with a sigh as I answered. "Hello?"

"Hey. What are you doing?" David asked rather rudely. I sighed and spoke lowly.

"Can you call me in the morning? I have company over right now. I don't want to talk to you right this minute either." I said as calmly as I could, anger starting to build in my belly.

"This late? Who is over? That bitch sister of yours?" He remarked and I scoffed loudly.

"You know what, it's none of your fucking business who I have over. And don't you dare all Holly a bitch!" I snapped, then checking myself as Jerry glanced over with a raised brow. "I don't want to talk to you right now, so I'll call you tomorrow." I said and hung up. Let out a grown of annoyance. I turned and walked into the kitchen, Jerry was standing by the fridge looking at the picture of me and Charley.

The fine man glanced over at me and back at the picture as he pointed. "Cute kid. He yours?" He asked bluntly.

"Duh, wouldn't have it up if he wasn't." I smile and walked over to look at it too. "That is my little Charley. He just turned four years old about two months ago, he was a month premature. Can't even tell now." I said as I touched the picture lightly as I sighed.

"I really miss him. But he is with his douchbag father right now." I looked at him as he questioned with his eyes. I looked away and rubbed the back of my neck, god, I was starting to want him again. Like I did long ago. Turning my eyes back to him, catching his gaze staring hard at my neck. I blinked as I cleared my throat again. He turned his dark eyes to me as he smiled apologetically.

"Oookay. This has been a fun evening. Sort of." I said to get his eyes off my flesh. How creepy was that? The ball in my stomach started to form again as I walked towards the table. He fallowed, rather closely. Was he just sniffing me?

My heart fluttered as I thought about inviting him over was a good idea or not. I hardly knew him, I barely remember meeting him once before. This probably wasn't a good idea. I picked up my drink and swallowed the rest of the contents. Making a face at the burning sensation slid down my throat, warming me up from the inside. I turned around and Jerry was a little too close. He smirked coyly as I jumped a little. My eyes stared at his lips as I blinked, my heart skipped as he licked his lips slowly. He smelled so yummy. I licked my own lips as I slipped to the side, moving away from him towards the sink and set the empty glass down. Turning my head towards him again, catching his eyes again.

"So, I take it that the phone call was..uh, the 'doughbag'?" He asked, quoting my word exactly as I said it. I took a breath and looked away. I started on wash out the glass then nodded.

"Yea. My exhusband David. Stupid fucker. Cheated on me with one of his co-workers and blamed me. Left me for her. Now we are battling for who gets custody of Charley. And I have no idea why I am tell you all of this!" I said with a laugh. I placed the glass down a little harder then planned with a huff. I turned around as he handed me the empty glass he held, taking it I washed it out and sighed. He was standing behind me again, I had to force myself not to lean against him and plant my lips on his.

"I'm sorry. But I am going to have to wrap this up. I need some time to think about shit and other things..." I said apologizing, turning my head to the side as he moved back. He shrugged casually as I walked him to the door.

"Was nice to see you again. Really, it is. Even though it was incredibly awkward, and stuff."

He chuckled and nodded. Jerry smiled back at me as he stepped outside glancing around.

"Yea...you too Chay." He started down the steps and headed back to his place. I took a deep breath and looked down. Oh man!

"Hey Jerry?" I called after him, he paused and looked back. "Come on over anytime. We can catch up some more, if your not busy I mean. If you are, that's ok too. I mean, I'm going to stop talking now." I said as I scratched the back of my head nervously. He smirked and agreed. He walked on again and glanced over his shoulder.

"Good night Chaynne." Jerry said, I blinked questioningly as he looked away, continuing to his home.

I swear for a second his eyes were completely black! I shook my head thinking nothing more of it, maybe it was the trick of the lights. Or the whiskey. I smiled as I closed the door quickly. Boy did I have a story to tell Holly and Jane tomorrow.

I locked the door and turned off the lights as I headed upstairs. Spending as long as I could brushing my teeth and hair before I headed into bed. I lay there for a long while thinking about this sudden reunion. Yawning deeply I turned off my lamp and rolled over. Smothering myself beneath the blankets as I feel asleep. Only to dream of horrific things. Including Jerry. Jerry and his black eyes, his pale skin. And for some reason, fangs.

**END! To be continued. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well so far a few people like it! Thanks a bunch for adding it to your favs n reviewing. I really think I can go somewhere with this. And sorry for any typos. My keyboard sticks so yea. Plus I may miss a few while going over it. Lol Anyways here's to the ones that like this story so far. Muh berfday iz twoday. Weee! Anyways, **

**I own nothing. Nothing at all. Except for the remote. That one over there! Don't forget to leave a review! ONWARD HOOO!**

**Once Upon A So Called Memory II**

I awoke with a start. My alarm screaming bloody murder. Breathing heavily as I fought to calm myself down. Those dreams were severely messed up, and they were fading as if nothing happened. I sighed as I shut my alarm off, it was pretty early and I had time to be lazy for a while. I rolled over and remembered last night. A childish smile crept over my face as another wave of amused embarrassment filled me. Pulling the covers over my head and giggled madly.

"Ah! Good god." I stated over the matter, sitting up with a relaxed huff. "What a night that was.

Wheres my phone." Looking around and not seeing it anywhere in my room. Probably left it downstairs. That would probably have pissed David off if he called and I didn't answer. Climbing out of bed I slowly made my way downstairs to the kitchen, for some good old morning coffee. Finding the coffee I made last night still in the pot I poured myself a cup and stuck it in the microwave. I began my search for the missing cell phone once again. Scanning around carefully not seeing it in the kitchen.

"Where did you go you little bastard!" I growled as I headed into the living room, finding it on the table. I grabbed it and turned the screen on. Seeing 6 missed calls and a voicemail. Upon checking the numbers, 5 were David's and one was an unknown number, well to me anyways. The voicemail belonging to the unknown number. I called my voicemail as I went back to the kitchen. Seeing that I forgot to put the bottle whiskey back in the freezer, I proceeded to put it back as the message played in my ear.

"_Hey Chay, it Jerry-" _My eyes widened like orbs. _" Got your number from Jane. Uh, thanks for the drink. If you can later, come over to my place and I'll repay you. Uh, just give me a call back at this number if the opportunity shows up," _There was a moments pause. _"Catch you later." _The message ended with a dark chuckle.

I frowned as I looked back at my phone and replayed it. My face reddened a little. He asked e out! OH MY GOD! Holy shit! What do I do? What do I do? I grinned as I thought about it. But I couldn't. That would be to weird if I went over there so quickly. Indeed it was a creepy sounding message but god he was so damned gorgeous! Cant complain, not every guy is perfect. I put the bottle in the freezer and grabbed my coffee as I went to the living room to watch the morning news. First thing I heard was another random attack on someone.

As 8AM rolled around I figured Jane would be up. I needed to tell someone but I knew Holly would be asleep still. She never got up until around 1130 anyways. I grabbed my phone and called her.

"Hello?" A tired voice came into my ear. I smirked.

"Morning Charley. How are you doing?"

"Hey Chaynne. I'm alright I guess. I'm doing good, yea. Just woke up. Ha, did you want to talk to my mom?" He said sounding a little more active after a minute. I agreed kindly and I could hear him call for Jane in the background. "Just a minute, she is in the garage." A minute later Jane picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Morning Jane, how are you?"

"I'm great, and how are you?" She asked happily. I love how she was always cheerful in the morning.

"I'm alright. Good day so far, I also have to tell you something." I said quickly. Getting nervous again.

Jane made a noise of needing to know. So I told her about last night. How Holly and I noticed the new guy, who reminded me of my epic one night stand from years ago, and that it turned out to be him, that he came over for a drink and it was incredibly awkward to the max. Told her he was a bit creepy but all guys are when you first meet them after a situation like that. And that he invited me over for a drink tonight. Leaving out the facts that the room changed in atmosphere in his presence, and that I think his entire eyes were black as coal. Told myself that it was the alcohol. Jane giggled lightly.

'Well the question actually is, do YOU want to go over to his place?" She said, I could see the big grin she had on. "I mean, you did just one out of something hard. Think you can manage a new guy?"

Jane had made a good point. I thought on it, and Jane gave me time before I answered. David cheated on me and moved on pretty quick while we were married, so it couldn't be that hard to do. Fuck it. Might as well. It's just a drink right?

"Maybe. Well if your not busy later today, did you want some company over coffee?" I asked, hinting that I want to talk about it some more. She agreed quickly and I smiled widely. Just before she hung up, I caught her attention.

"Did you give Jerry my number?"

"Nope. Why? Did he say that?" She asked carefully.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Anyways, I'll see you later. Tell Charley to stay out of trouble." I said with a laugh, Jane affirming it. We hung up and I sat back against the couch, frowning a my phone. If Jane never gave him my number, how did he get it? I started to wonder if I should talk to him again or not. As I was about to call him back, David called. I groaned and put a cheerful voice on.

"Hello?"

"Why haven't you been answering your phone? Been calling you since 6 this morning!" He said in a mad tone, but something was wrong.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have my ringer on," I lied. " Whats wrong?"

"I need you to come get Charley. My mother had a stroke and I need to go to the hospital and see her. I'll be gone a few days, so Can you come like, RIGHT now?" He said in a hurt, but urgent voice.

I gasped as I stood up going to the door and grabbed my keys. Telling him I was already out the door. I hung up as I climbed into my car and pulled out and drove off quickly. I drove down the road to Vegas little over the speed limit to get there as soon as I could. Within the 45 minute drive I finally pulled into David's driveway. I got out quickly seeing that they were already standing outside, I ushered an apology. David shook his head. Charley came running at me screaming mommy. I smiled and gave him a heartfelt hug. David already putting a large suitcase in the back seat.

"Hey bunny. How are you? Ready to go?" I asked sweetly. Only getting a jump and a scream of joy. We both laughed as I put Charley in his car seat. Closing the door I turned to David and gave him a hug.

"You alright?" I asked as I let him go.

"Yea, I should be. Thanks again for coming as quickly as you could. Really." He said as I nodded.

"Of course, no problem. You let me know when you get there and let me know how she is doing. Take care and drive safe." He hugged me again and we parted ways. I got into my car as he did with his, I drove off first. I felt bad for him. That's how I lost my father. I knew the pain he was feeling. I sighed as I turned the radio on. Some classic rock as playing as I looked back a Charley.

"Ready to see mom's new house?" I asked and he clapped eagerly. I laughed. Children were so great. Even with all the shit they do. I couldn't picture my life any different without my raven haired angel. An hour later, I pulled back into my drive way as Charley marvelled at the house. After climbing out and pulling him out of he car, his black hair shining in the sun as we walked into the house as he started to run to where the TV was. I laughed. Setting his suitcase down, walking over and pulled his shoes off. He demanded cartoons so I obliged his wishes. I brought his suitcase upstairs to his room that I finished setting up the other day, put his cloths away and put the empty suitcase in the closet.

As the afternoon progressed I forgot about having coffee with Jane. That was of course until she called and asked my whereabouts. I smacked my forehead and laughed.

"Sorry! Ill be over in a few minutes." I said as I turned and got him ready as I hung up.

Minutes later I was knocking on Jane's door. She opened it a second later and beamed once she saw Charley. Allowing us in quickly she turned the TV to cartoons after he asked nicely. We moved to the kitchen as she poured me a cup of coffee.

"He really is a handsome boy Chaynne! Good job!" She laughed as she squeezed my hand.

"Thanks. I'm beginning to feel like myself again." I said happily as I sipped my coffee. We watched Charley as he sat quietly on the couch watching his cartoons. Jane jumped to he reason of my visit.

"So what are you going to do about this situation? Stick to it or skip it. Must have been an entertaining visit last night if he wants you over so quickly." She said with a raised brow.

"I really don't want to go over what happened last night." I said with a laugh. I rubbed my face as I sat back, letting out a breath. I thought some more on the subject. Debating if I should tell her about the little things that I felt were really off, but thought better of it. Thinking it was just me being paranoid and all over the guy. I looked up as the teenage Charley came into the house, fallowed by his girlfriend, Amy I think her name was. I only met her once before. They both said hello, I smiled back.

"Charley, why don't you say hello to little Charley." Jane said quickly. Her Charley looked at the young child siting on the couch and made their way over. I smiled as they conversed, Charley found it really cool that someone older than him shared the same name. The two teens retreated upstairs, and my boy returned to his cartoons. I made a comment about missing Jerry tonight, and Jane suggested that she babysit for me for a while. I wasn't sure how much time had passed before I realized it was already 7pm. I jumped up and helped clean up as I quickly got ready to go and make something fr us to eat at home. Saying out goodbyes, we departed back to my house.

Walking hand in hand as Charley jumped ever few steps down the side walk. As I was about to cross the street, a dark velvety voice came from my left.

"Cute kid." Said Jerry from the confines of his open garage. I smiled and walked towards him, while Charley hid behind my legs as I stopped right in front of the garage.

"Thanks, Charley this is Jerry. Mommy's neighbour. Say hello." I said with a gentle squeeze of his hand. He peaked his head around my legs and waved a small hello. Jerry smirked and looked around. Like he didn't want anyone to see us talking. "Yea, I am sorry but I wont be coming over later. I want to spend time with Charley, its been a while since I've had some cuddle time. Maybe another time?" I said as I tucked my hair behind my ears. He shrugged as he studied Charley with his dark eyes, but something was in his eyes. I don't know what it was, bu it looked like he was excited. But over what?

"Yea, of course." He said with another shrug, "Catch ya later."

I nodded as I walked away. I heard him sniffing. I made a face at he couldn't see. Was he just sniffing me? Either he had allergies, or something was up. I got the chills. Feeling better that I wasn't going to see him so quickly. He was beginning to turn into a serious creep. Maybe I was just being paranoid. I don't know but I was going to seriously think about this again.

Going inside I began to make supper. Figured something quick but filling was in order. Hot dogs it is. After we ate and telling me about how much he liked the other Charley and hot dogs, I turned on a movie for him as I went to do dishes. Midway through rinsing, my phone rang. David.

"Hey! How are you?"

"Alright. Mom is doing a little better. The left side of her body is useless though, they are doing want they can to figure out if it permanent or not." He said quietly, I could tell he had been crying.

"Oh geez, really? I am so sorry..." I said as I shut the water off.

"Hows Charley?"

"Doing good, Hes watching a movie right now. Just finished eating." I said as I went to go check on him. I laughed lightly seeing he was asleep on the couch holding a pillow. "Actually he is asleep on the couch."

David laughed and said he will call me later then. I agreed as I hung up. I picked up Charley as I headed upstairs to put him to bed. After tucking him in, I heard a knock at the door. I kissed his forehead and closed he door. Rushing downstairs quickly to answer the door, I paused and looked through the peephole. I closed my eyes, Jerry was outside. Knocked again as I hesitated to open the door.

"Chay, I need to talk to you." He said lowly. "I know your at the door."

I sighed as I opened the door. I swallowed as a ball formed in my stomach again, glancing around for something, anything to keep me from looking at him. He looked at me intently. I could feel his eyes burning into me. Something told me that this wasn't a social call, the way his eyes stared at me told me so, his body language told me so.

"Whats up?" Was all I could think of saying. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Is he asleep?" I nodded as I looked a him carefully. "Is he mine." It wasn't a question. I didn't say anything as he stared at me. I didn't know what to say, or do even. I was holding my breath again as I looked away. My silence answered for me. He smiled then laughed darkly. I began to tremble. I was afraid suddenly. What was going to happen now?

"So I have a son." He stated leaning against the door frame. Tears began to build up in my eyes, my feet felt cold a the ball in my stomach became a huge anchor. I stood there like an idiot not knowing what to do.

"You...you should probably come inside." I said, fighting back the ears that were threatening to fall.

Jerry entered slowly, staring at e with a new look. I don't know if it was a hungry look, a pissed off look, or just a look of wanting and hidden happiness. But whatever that was going to happen from this point on, was now shrouded in darkness.

TO BE CONTINUED! R/R! Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! I just had to put this down. Its a short chapter but I guarantee its super juicy. Has some explanations in it, but none the less its really good I think! Double points for 2 updates in one day! WOOT WOOT!**

**Anyways. Same as always. Own nothing but my OC's and the plot. ONWARD HOOOOOO!**

**AN: Updated!**

**Once Upon a so Called Memory III**

I closed the door as Jerry made himself at home on the couch, relaxing as his eyes scanned over the livingroom. He relayed no emotions, nothing that I could see. Not that it would make me feel any better. I was too busy having a silent panic attack to notice Jerry was watching me carefully. I avoided looking at him directly as I turned to him as my palms started to sweat.

"I guess I owe you an explanation..." I said weakly, full of fear of the unknown moments to come. "But I need to know something first. How in the hell did you get my number? I never gave it to you, neither did Jane. So how did you get it?" I nearly started yelling out of stress. He merely raised an eyebrow at me, looking like he was holding back a grin. I sighed as I checked my unsteady emotions before they got the better of me. Jerry looked amused by this.

"Does it really matter how I acquired your number?" He grinned smugly. That freaked me out. "The point is that I have it."

I just looked at him with a blank face. Not pressing it anymore. I really didn't want to know how he got it to be honest. I moved to sit on the other side of the couch as the first tear fell. Wipeing it away as I looked at him quietly. His eyes searching mine. It was unnerving how his eyes were so dark and they just stared into your soul, were they always that dark? I took a deep breath and let it out, thinking where to start.

"Alright. Here it goes. I found out I was pregnant a month after we slept together. I was dating David around that time, and what happened between us wasn't supposed to happen. I never do things like that, I never said anything because I was afraid of what David would say or do. I wasn't sure of it was his, or if it was yours." I paused as I sat back and crossed my arms. "I knew it was yours once they told me the due date, and how far along I was." I stopped as I sniffed and wiped more tears. I took a moment before continuing. Jerry said nothing and just sat here watching me with those dark, haunting eyes. Pushing my long hair to the side as I played with it to calm me down, I could feel his eyes on my throat again.

"I was lucky to have Charley, and even be alive in fact. It was a bad pregnancy. Full of problems that weren't explained by tests or anything. A few months in, and they said he was dead. That he had no heartbeat but he was kicking and moving. I felt it, the monitor picked it up but he had no heartbeat! They had specialists to see if anything was wrong, people that were important in their departments or whatever. They found nothing, but for some reason they just couldn't pick up his heartbeat. I was hospitalized for the last three months before he was born premature." I closed my eyes thinking of those painful memories. All those weeks full of confusion, and fear. I looked over a him, and he was grinning. Why did he find this amusing? This was so NOT something you smile about. Something in that smile said he knew why. I frowned.

"What's so funny?" I snapped suddenly.

Jerry looked at me slowly as he sat forward with a calm face. Like he was debating over a secret.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But go on, finish your story." He replied carefully, knowing I was very upset at the moment. I stayed quiet for a while, trying to figure out where I left off.

"Okay, well um, during Charley's birth I nearly died. While pushing, I nearly died. Each push seemed to tear my heart or something. I had five mild heart attacks that night, but as soon as Charley was out, things just returned to normal and I bounced back like nothing happened." I said, Jerry was studying the table as he listened. "

"They ran more tests on me and, the same results. Nothing could be found, nothing to explaine it. And after the first few hours of Charley having his eyes open, his eyes were completely black. They couldn't explain it! I couldn't. David doesn't even know about that either, I don't know how to explain that bit." I stated as I thought that detail over. I looked at Jerry for an answer, but he sat on the there completely relaxed and smiling at the floor.

"Huh." He said as he looked towards the stairs for a moment before laughing lightly. A strange thing happened as he stood up and and slowly turned towards me.

"I am very happy I didn't kill you that night Chaynne."

Those words stabbed me with sudden fear. What the FUCK did he just say? I got up slowly as my limbs went cold and I reaized the odd feeling. My body was warning me of danger, a very close and real threat.

He looked at me suddenly and his eyes were coal black, just as Charley's long ago. But his were more fearful. Dark and brutal. I nearly screamed as I saw those eyes, but before the scream even reached my lips he was an inch from my face with an icy hand covering my mouth, his arm wrapped around my waist as he held me tightly against him.

"Sh, sh, sh, shhh. Don't scream. You wouldn't want to wake Charley up would you." He said as those beady eyes scanned over my face, I was so scared at that point that I didn't even realize the look he gave me was a look of gratitude. He licked his lips as he smiled happily, but it scared the shit out of me. I was trembling violently.

"This is the greatest thing that's happened in a very, very long, long time." My mind suddenly questioned his words, his eyes boring into mine as my ace displayed the horrified confusion. His powerful emphasis on the word 'long' unnerved me.

"You really want to know?" He questioned me, really questioning me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded weakly. This guy was crazy, this was a bad idea. Jerry was a psycho! He gave a breathy chuckled.

"Around 400 years, more or less." He stated carefully so that the words would sink into my fear soaked brain. Suddenly it sunk in after I processed all the clues. He never was in the sun, his horrid eyes, his speed. _**Vampire.**_ I started to shake even more and the tear of fear turned to icy tears of pure terror. My eyes widened, I struggled to get away as I screamed into his hand. His mouth twitched at the closeness of our faces. I glanced down and what I saw nearly stopped my heart from beating. Fangs. Real fucking fangs!

"I wont hurt you." He said gently as he removed his hand from my mouth and lovingly stroked my cheek with sharp nails. I flinched at his touch, letting out a whimper as I tried to pull away.

"I couldn't hurt you." He said holding my face carefully, his black eyes looking at my lips as he leaned closer as he pressed his lips against mine. His tongue barely touching my lip as he pulled back ever so slightly as he spoke again. I was wanting more of that kiss but I was too confused and scared to think straight.

"The mother of my son." Kissing me again as I flinched at his sudden movement and felt him smile against my lips. My heart pounded as I stared at him with soaked eyes.

Suddenly I started to loose my fear. I have no idea why, but I suddenly felt I belonged in his deathly touch. My mind screamed at me to be afraid and aware, but my body began to relax against his. I was still trembling but not from fear now. I had no idea what was suddenly happening. He was holding me closely, his hand stroking my hair possessively as he pressed his nose against the flesh just beneath my ear and breathed deeply. Oh god that felt so good! My lips parted as I gasped, wanting more and more of Jerry with each passing second.

"**Mine.**"

He said darkly, his breath sent shivers up my spine as he brought a sharp nail into my neck. I cried out as I felt the nail slice the skin and turn to a painful burn as he latched onto the wound just as quickly as it happened. Holding me tightly to prevent any struggle, I gripped his shirt till my hands hurt. His hand stroked my hair alarmingly careful, his other arm wrapped around my waist and he rocked slowly while sucking at the wound. I made a small sound as I felt his sharp nails scratch against my skin, the way my knees felt weak as my mind focused on his tongue that worked against the wound. A growl of pleasure erupted him as he pulled away. I felt so weak and helpless. I was afraid for Charley, what would he do to him? What was he going to do to me?

My hear pounded hard as I saw his face through half closed eyes. Deathly white, black eyes and a beautifully red mouth with rivers running down his chin. He was hypnotically terrifying to look at.

He lay me back down on the couch gently, his black eyes displayed a possessive affection. I was so tired, and afraid for my life. He smiled as he picked up on another wave of my fear as it filled me. He was a vampire, he had to have liked it. They knew those kinds of things. They loved to kill. I was going to die! He was going to let me die! Jerry leaned close to my face.

"Don't worry, you wont turn. Your not going to die either." He said with a demonic smile. "Not unless I want you too." He said as he ran his nose along my jaw. I could smell the blood and my stomach churned. He ran his tongue along the gouge in my neck, it burned so bad as the air touched it. I was crying silently. This was so wrong, so very very wrong. This wasn't happening. But it was.

I parted my lips as I wanted to ask him why he was doing this, but he pressed a clawed thumb against my lips as he shushed me.

"You are both mine now." He said as he raised his brows slowly, looking over his shoulder towards the stairs, then back at me. "Don't ever be afraid again."

My heart skipped at hearing that. What did that mean? I felt a disturbing sense of comfort ease its way into me. He sat back slowly, whispering for me to sleep, and that I would be seeing him very, very soon. I wanted to scream and cry out as he stood and disappeared from my vision. I couldn't fight the darkness that was creeping in, I didn't even hear him leave, did he leave? I prayed Charley would be safe. I passed out wishing I never moved here.

**TO BE CONTINUED! R/R! lol what do you think of this?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I turned myself into a monster! I cant stop! AHAHAHAH! But I love it. I really think I can actually finish this! Maybe, possibly, most likely going too. Anyways. Here the next chapter, just because I cant stop. This rarely ever happens so enjoy it while you can! And again, apologies for the typos. I have a seriously shitty keyboard. UGH! I no owns this. Jus the OC's and the plot.**

**AN: Updated!**

**Once Upon a So Called Memory IIII**

I don't remember when I awoke, just coming to realize that I was concious but only to wish I was still sleeping. My head pounded and I felt faint. I rolled my eyes around as I realized it was still dark. I tried to sit up but a wave of nausea over came me and I lay back down carefully. I moaned as I reached up slowly towards my neck, hoping that what happened was only a dream.

Vampires couldn't exist. NO way in fucking hell. This was all just a wicked ass nightmare and I just woke up from it. It was just a dream. I prayed it was as my fingers gently touched my neck, I squeaked out a noise as sharp pain rippled briefly over my skin. I started to cry again.

"Oh, fuck. God no, please no no no no no" I cried out to no one. I tried to sit up again, even slower then my first attempt. My head was swimming, my vision was horrid. I lay back against he couch as I tried to focus on what was happening now. I reached for my phone that lay on the floor. Forgotten after this terrifying ordeal. All this took nearly five minutes. It felt like forever as my fingers eventually wrapped around the phone weakly.

"Fuck. Why is this happening?" I breathed as another wave of sickness filled my gut. I shut my eye tightly as I faught back the sickness. Opening my eyes slowly, I felt like I was extremely drunk. I carefully started dialing Holly's number as I tried to focus on the two screens that danced. I nearly screamed as a voice came from the kitchen, dropping my phone as panic rode through my body, causing me to become more alert.

"I wouldn't do that Chaynne." Jerry said plainly as he came towards me slowly. His eyes roaming over me curiously. As if this monster wanted to make sure I was alright. He came closer as he held out a glass of water and two aspirin in his white hands. Why didn't I notice how pale he was before, that was an obvious factor for vampires, wasn't it?

I was shocked at his kindness. I saw no scary claws, no black eyes or fangs. Just a calm face that had an apologetic smile. This was so fucked up.

"I may have drank too much a once." He said like it didn't matter. Tears filled my eyes again as I refused the water and aspirin, turning my head away slowly. "Either you take it yourself, or I make you."

He stepped closer. I didn't want his help, but I didn't want him to do anything else to me either.

I sluggishly turned my head back towards Jerry's hands. My arm struggling to reach for the aspirin and water, putting all my effort to the simple movements. I took them one at a time as I picked them out of his hand, leaning forward. Wincing due to my throat being so dry and so sore and in so much pain at every movement right now. My life was ridiculous right now. And not in a good way, but in a way to make you loose your mind.

"It's a lot to take in. I get it." He said with a happy tone. "But you'll come to get used to it. Whether you want to or not."

Like I had a choice. He took the glass from me as it almost slipped from my grip. Jerry knelt slightly as he slipped a hand behind my head for support while he lifted the glass to my lips. Giving me little bits at a time. My eyes started at the floor the whole time. Too afraid to look at him, despite his sudden kindness. I didn't believe a minute of it. Any of it.

"W-why..are you...doing this?" I asked, sounding so very weak as he pulled the glass from my lips. He chuckled and tilted his head slightly. He set the glass down and ran a cold finger along my cheek. I closed my eyes, not welcoming his gentle touch.

"Would you rather me kill you and take Charley?" His voice sounded menacing suddenly as he withdrew his hand. Tears rolled from my eyes slowly. I shook my head and finally looked at him. He had a placid face and just watched me quietly. A deadly smirk made me shiver.

"I don't want to kill you. But I will if you give me reason. Speak a word of this to anyone, and I WILL tear you to pieces. If I get found out, then they will know about Charley as well." He leaned lose to my face, the cold gleam in his eyes made me shrink back into the couch. "No smart mother would let that happen."

I sobbed lightly as he smiled suddenly, knowing that I wouldn't dare open my mouth. "Good girl."

My phone began to ring. He looked down beside his foot and slowly reached down to pick it up. He looked at it while it rang, not bothering to answer it as he looked back at me. It stopped ringing as he glanced out the window quickly as he stood up.

"The 'douchbag' is calling." He said it like I had again. My heart sank at the thought of what might happen next. My eyed widend again as the phone started ringing again. Jerry tapped his chin in a fake thought.

"Should I answer it? It's him again."

I shook my head saying no. Jerry ignored me as he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He smiled using a friendly tone, David was probably getting mad because it wasn't me.

"Oh, does it matter who this is? She is right here on the couch. She was feeling a bit ill and asked me to take a message." He said as he looked at me with a haunting eyes as he started to smike again, slowly as he licked the corner of his mouth. Taking the conversation in pure amusement.

"Oh, she is fine. In fact, she is delightful." His eyes trailing to my neck once more. Looking as though he wanted more.

"Jerry..._please_ give me the phone!" I begged as I sat up straight. Reaching out for the phone as I shook, he looked at at me and raised a finger, shaking it as he closed his eye for a quick moment. I held back a moan of anger, this was going to get ugly. And fast.

"No, she doesn't want to talk to you at the moment, guy. I can gi-" He looked out the window before he laughed hatefully before replying with a dangerous tone.

"I would love to see you try." And with that he ended the conversation and tossed the phone over his shoulder. It bounced off the carpet and landed somewhere I couldn't see it. Any hope of calling for help was gone.

"He seems like a nice guy." He said as he sat next to me, carefully pulling me against him. His cold hand smoothed my hair somewhat. I trembled as my head lay against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I thought vampires hearts didn't beat.

"He says hello. That your a conniving bitch, also that he will do what he can to take Charley away." At what Jerry said made my blood boil suddenly. He wouldn't dare do that to me! Would he? My hatred for David went into overdrive. Jerry looked at me carefully, grinning at the fierceness in my eyes as I glared at the carpet.

"I wont let that happen to **MY** son." He cooed in a dark manner. "My Charley."

He chuckled to himself as he traced his icy fingers along my bare arm slowly. It was quiet for a long time as my mind raced madly with hateful thoughts of my exhusband. Damn him to hell forever. I took a shaky breath before I opened my mouth.

"Do you mean that." I stated rather then asking. I started to tremble again, not out of fear, but anger. My heart pounded hard, a deep hateful frown filled my face as I continued to stare at the floor. Even with my blood loss, I suddenly had a surge of energy. I managed to get to my feet, Jerry not even bothering to help me, or stop me. Only watch me in complete adoring amusement. Took a few moments to steady myself enough to stand straight before I turned my eyes on him.

"You...need to do something! I don't care what!" I said, suddenly realizing what just came out of my mouth. My eyes widened as I also realized that I meant it.

Jerry stood slowly, taking another inhale of me as he stood right close to me, out faces almost touching. He turned away and moved towards the door slowly.

"I really don't do favours." He said with a dark laugh before he turned back to me. My heart dropped, I moved towards him carefully so that I wouldn't fall over, my hand pressed against the door to keep it shut. I stood in front of him glaring. This wasn't a good idea, but I did it anyways. With all the strength I had left to fight with, I smacked him. Hard.

His head snapped to the side, before he slowly turned his black eyes on me. His face was calm, but I saw the rage behind his eyes. He snarled at me and grabbed my throat as my legs gave out briefly and pushed me againstr the door swiftly. Pressing his body against mine. I no longer cared if he would hurt me or not. I gasped for air as he squeezed, but I refused to look away from his eyes. What the hell was wrong with me! I had to have lost my mind. What sane person would smack a vampire. What sane person believed they were real?

Jerry narrowed his eyes at me as he leaned close to my face once again. I wasn't afraid at the moment. Just very very angry. Who says shit like that, makes promises but doesn't do anything about it? Between my gasps, he slowly released my throat and his hands held he sides of my face tenderly but roughly.

"Do that again, I'll kill you." He said sweetly to me. I believed it.

"Go ahead. I-I'm already dead- if he takes Char-ley away." I said studdered as I gasped for air, fighting the coughs down as the hot angry tears fell. He planted another kiss on my lips as I said that. For some stupid, idiotic and crazy reason, I returned it. He gave a lustful low growl at that.

"So fearless. I could kill him." He said in a whisper by my ear as he broke the kiss. "Slowly...painfully. Just say...the...words." He said darkly, edging me on as he nibbled my earlobe then placed little kisses towards my wound as he licked at it again. Joyful shivers slid down my spine as his hand snaked through my hair, I shouldn't feel that from a monster like this! But I was. Oh fuck, this was sooo wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong.

Feeling faint again as all the energy I had vanished, Jerry picked me up carefully and carried me upstairs. Pausing briefly as he looked into Charley's room. I closed that door! Why was it open?

"He is a silent sleeper." Jerry said softly as he continued to my room, I no longer cared as darkness was creeping in on me more as Jerry placed me in my bed. He stood there and waited for me to say it. Patiently waiting for those little words. Why was he being so nice to me? Then I remembered his promise not to hurt me.

"Do...it." I passed out once more, losing touch with the world quickly. The only sounds I heard were Jerry making his exit. Going to do exactly as I said, or just because he felt like it. To maybe kill the fucker that threatened his offspring's well being. Possibly one of the biggest fuck ups David could make. And he did just that. What a joyful turn of events.

**END! jk TO BE CONTINUED! R/R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty! This is a long chapter. Took me a day to write it. But I got it done. I think its pretty good. Anyways yea, again warning that there will be typos. Stupid keyboard gets worse everyday I swear to god! I own nothing except the Idea and the OC's. Thanks to all who fav'd my story. And thanks for the comments. Pushes me to write more. If you have any ideas help me out, I am running out of juice! JK! I totally know where I am going with this.**

**ONWARD HOOOOOO!**

**AN: Updated!**

**Once Upon a So Called Memory V**

I awoke the fallowing morning to Charley climbing over my legs with slight difficulty. I still felt like I was dying, I felt so tired and sick. His little grunts made me grin as he flopped over and carefully crawled close to my face. I grabbed him with a playful growl and pulled him under the covers. He shrieked in fear then laughed right away. As did I.

"Morning mommy." He whispered as he hugged my face with his hands. I smiled, the perfect thing to wake up to after a night like that. I was feeling a little better, but I felt as though I was going mad. All this was happening too fast. Way to fast, but I was shocked to find myself not panicking like I should have been.

I closed my eyes I remembered what I asked Jerry to do. He was so ready to do it, maybe it wasn't the best idea to rid myself of a problem, but it was a solution none the less. What did I just think? Jesus Christ, what was wrong with me?

I sat up slowly, feeling peaceful and carefree. But why though? I should be freaking out. The new man who staked his claim on me and Charley was a fucking vampire. So why wasn't I freaking out about it?

"Morning my baby, ready for breakfast?" I asked as I stretched, careful not to stretch the scabbed over cut. I gently rubbed it as I got out of bed, but how did it heal so quickly? Charley already flopped onto the floor, with a small 'ow' and bolted towards the stairs. Telling me to hurry up. I laughed lightly and slowly made my way to the stairs.

My head started to pound once again, and I thought of Jerry's sudden kindness last night. He was a scary fucking guy, but he meant the kindness he showed. Maybe that's why I wasn't afraid like I should have been, he had the chance to kill me but he didn't. Oh god, what the fuck was I thinking?

I went downstairs slowly, taking my time while Charley already had his cartoons going loudly and he was sitting on the couch. I noticed now how much he looked like his demon father. Hair black as midnight, eyes so dark brown they seemed to see right through you and the same smile, except Charley's wasn't devilish. It held the innocence of a child. Made me wonder what his future held for him. Made me wonder if he would inheirit the vampire in the years to come. Charley was already a abnormably strong, fast child. This explained quite a bit of the strange incidents that surrounded my son.

I turned into the kitchen and grabbed more aspirin to numb this ache in my skull. Waiting for a few moments before I began to do the morning routine of making breakfast and coffee. After pouring milk into his bowl of fruit loops, I called for him to come and eat. Charley came running quickly into the kitchen, his little feet slipped and he tumbled to the floor, getting up just as quickly. I laughed as he sat down saying he was OK, handing me my cell phone.

"Your welcome mommy." He said as I smiled and kissed him on the head as I moved to the living room and turned the screen on. Sitting down slowly and laying my head back as I found many missed calls and a text from David. Rubbing my head slowly as the ache slowly numbed out I opened up the missed calls folder. I missed two calls from Holly, and three from Jane. I figured Jane could wait a while before I called her back. I dialled Holly's number slowly. Holding the phone against my ear as it rang.

"CHAY! Oh thank god your alright!" Holly said as soon as she answered, releasing a relieved sigh.

"Yeah...Why wouldn't I be?" I asked confused, frowning lightly.

"Well, you called me last night at like...11:30, which you never do unless your in trouble. But you never said anything and I heard some guy talking in the background." She said quickly, my eyes widened. OH shit! Not good. "I got worried. I hung up and called back after a minute but the line was busy. I came over as soon as I could, but I didn't get an answer when I knocked so I went home and called you again. I figured you would call me back soon anyways if you were still alive, so what the hell happened last night? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Really I am!" I said a little too quickly. Cursing myself silently.

"Don't lie to me Chaynne. I'm your sister. You can tell me." She pressed carefully. I really waned to tell her, I was going to when I remembered Jerry's threat. I closed my eyes with a sigh and lied. "Well?"

"Yea. OK. That was Jerry you heard. He came over last night and we had a few drinks. I ended up getting sick, and he was just trying to give me some aspirin. You know how I am about pills. I hate 'em. He was a little rude about it yeah, but he was only trying to help. I think he was upset that it happened, I mean, really. Second meeting and I end up having to make him carry me to bed." I said. Well it wasn't a complete lie.

I left out the facts that he was a vampire, and that he drank my blood and that was why he gave me aspirin. I smiled as I thought about it. He could have killed me, but he showed me tenderness I haven't received from a man in a very long time. Why was I blushing? No, Chay! No!

"Really? Oh damn! I want details!" She laughed, believing me. I sighed relieved. Closing my eyes I leaned back against the couch. Telling her about last night, leaving out major details and altering the situation.

"Well, Jerry invited me to his place for a drink last night but I have Charley with me. David's mom had a stroke and all that fun stuff. She is doing better apparently. But the bitch can die for all I care, she is a rude woman." I said bluntly.

"Oh wow. Such bitterness!" Holly replied. I laughed.

"But anyways, Jerry came over here instead after Charley went to bed. We talked about some things, ended up drinking too much. Got sick. He tried to give me aspirin, that's when I called you. Which I am sorry about by the way. Then I felt really bad. He talked to David for me when he called last night, and basically told him to fuck off. Then...kind of carried me to my room...and tucked me in." I said raising a brow at myself. Tucked me in, TUCKED ME IN? Really lame. Couldn't have come up with something better?

"I guess he is a sweetheart in his own way. No man is perfect."

"Well shit, Chay! This Jerry sounds like a keeper. A great guy. I really like him already, and I don't even know him! When is he coming over next! I need to meet this guy and give him a high five." She giggled. I smirked as I glanced out the window, down the street to his house.

"I don't know, soon maybe. Depends if he is busy or not." I said as I rubbed my neck slowly, I sighed deeply. "I think he went to talked to David about Charley and I. Please don't tell ANYONE what I am going to tell you. Swear it on Daddy's grave!"

"Whoa, settle down Nessie! Geez, I swear on Dad's grave that I wont utter a damn word to anyone or anything." She said offended by my outburst. "Now what is it?"

I took a deep breath and let it out, looking towards the kitchen as Charley was putting his bowl in the sink. "Jerry is Charley's real father. Not David."

She squealed so loud that I pulled the phone away and winced at the octave it was. That was going to hurt in a little bit.

"Okay, lower the banshee screams!" I said as I put the phone back to my ear.

"Oh, sorry. But I knew it! I KNEW IT!" She cackled like a mad woman. "What does he say? Is he cool with it? Does David know? Oh man, this is INCREDABLE!" She laughed again. I could picture Holly bouncing in her spot quickly with big eyes like when we were kids. I smiled and laughed at the thought.

"Jerry? Well, he is really happy about it. Said it was he greatest thing to happen in a long time or something close to that. Because of that, I feel like a huge weight vanished off my shoulders." I said, but an even bigger weight was added. "David probably knows if Jerry found him, but I don't know if that's a good thing or not." I said in all honesty.

"AH! What are you talking about? Of course its a good thing!" She nearly yelled at me. But was she right?

"I'm coming over later and we are going to discuss this A LOT further. And make sure this mystery man, Jerry comes too! I demand a meeting with the man who wishes to court my sister." She said with a bad attempt at a man's voice. I laughed again. Holly was always able to make me laugh in a bad situation.

"I'll try. Depends if he is busy or not. Works evenings I think." I lied. Shit, I didn't even know what he did for a living. Besides causing death wherever he went. She groaned at me to make sure he was there, and I promised I would try to get him to come over. She hung up and I felt a little better that someone else knows a little sliver of truth. I really didn't like to lie. Because eventually, you get caught in the lie and it had dire consequences. And this lie was to big to handle. I should know about secrets.

I opened up the text I received from David around three AM. But it wasn't him.

_Hope your still alive, that would be bad if you weren't. LOL David says hello. He hasn't woken up just yet, but he will. He didn't like the truth. He didn't take it very well. I don't think you really care, I don't. I think I hear him screaming. He's over here in my basement if you feel like having a chat with the 'douche bag' anytime soon. I wont kill him. Not yet anyways, after a while. Need to know things about Charley. Catch you later. Oh, how's my mark feel?_

I reread it over a few times as Charley sat in front of the TV and watched his cartoons. Jerry was texting me from David's phone! He really did it, he took David! Holy crap! What now? He's already dead, he just doesn't know it yet. Stupid fucker. Deserves it. What did I just say? I smiled as I bit my lip. I texted him back, curious to see if he was awake or not. Did he have to sleep all day?

_I'm alive, this cut fucking hurts I hope you know. Thanks a lot. You're right. I don't care, not really. Do what you want to him, but I do want to talk to him. Just not yet. I told my sister Holly that you were Charley's dad, and she is more then happy about it. Likes you even more because you 'confronted' David. But I didn't tell her everything. She is coming over tonight and she wants to meet you. I already told her that you were probably going to be busy. But it would be nice if you did._

Right after that, I realized that I was feeling something towards Jerry. I wanted him around, even though he was a scary fucking vampire. I was OK with that fact. Fucksakes! What the hell is going on in my head? I covered my mouth as I sat there, what the hell was wrong with me?

A few minutes later Jerry replied. So he can be up during the day, well that's one myth busted. Unless I woke him.

_Warming up to me already? Sure you're up for what's coming? You better be. My world isn't all love and romance. It's darker then that, much darker. I wont kill him just yet then. But that doesn't mean he can't bleed a little. Or a lot. I'll see you later tonight._

I set my phone down and leaned my head back as I looked at Charley. I wondered if he would end up as coldhearted as Jerry. I was going to get up and make a cup of coffee, my phone started ringing and I stopped. I groaned, not really wanting to talk to anyone else for a while. It was Jane. I sighed and answered anyways.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chaynne, it's Charley. Are you OK?" I blinked, since when did Charley ever call me?

"Hey, yea I am fine. Why what's up Char char?" I asked carefully, but curious.

"Nothing, just wondering that's all." I raised a brow slowly. This was indeed a strange call.

"Okay, well anything else I can do for you?"

"Uhm, My mom was wondering..if you were still coming to dinner tonight or not." That sounded like he was making it up. I didn't have dinner plans with Jane today, that was for tomorrow.

"Oh, no. That is tomorrow. Are you free tonight? I'll pay you fifty bucks to watch my boy for the night. If Amy is coming, tell her I'll pay her too. Come on, it's an easy fifty! My sister is coming over and I am going to have a friend or two as well for some drinks. What do you say?"

"Sure, yeah. I can do that for you. Yea, I'll tell Amy too. I'm sure mom would go nuts that you asked me before her." The teen said and I laughed. That was true.

"Thanks Charley Brewster. Easy money. I'll bring him over around eight PM. I owe ya one!" I said with a renewed excitement, biting my nail as I gained more energy.

"Yea, of course. I'll see you guys later then." Charley said then hung up. I giggled to myself as I set the phone down.

**~Later~**

After dropping my boy off with the two teens, and losing out on a hundred dollars, I came home and went to my room. Charley and Amy pointed out that I looked pale and very ill. And upon inspection I was indeed looking really off. That wasn't good, that comes with too many questions, and more lies.

I applied some powdered foundation to add a little warmth to my face and neck, carefully concealing the mark as gently as I could. It looked like a cut with a hickey over top. Thank god Amy and Charley didn't notice it, or if they didn't they kept silent about it. Switching into black tight fitted jeans and a blue top. I decided to wear a light sweater as well to cover my arms, one of those sweaters that covered part of your hands. With the little hole in the cuff for your thumb. I brushed out my hair, stopping to look at myself silently.

"What the fuck am I doing?" I cried out suddenly. Why was I doing this? For a damned monster or for my sister? I was doing this for the monster that fathered my little angel. Least I looked better then I did twenty minutes ago. At least I looked normal.

"Chay?" I jumped as I heard Holly downstairs. I calmed myself before I got up and headed down the steps with a bounce. She gave me a hug and looked around.

"So my sister. Where is this mystery guy? He is coming right?" She looked at me sternly.

"I said I would TRY to get him to come. He might later. Jerry said he was working a late shift." I lied again.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind but I told a new guy of mine to come visit. I gave him your address and what not. He'll be coming soon." I looked at her for a moment with a blank look.

"A new guy? Hope he isn't some creepy stalker dude. Otherwise I am going to kill you." I said, giving my permission. "Where did you meet him? And whats his name? What about the other dude?"

"Meet him at the bar two nights ago. After I left here. What's his name dumped me. So I moved on. This new guy is named Jason." She said happily. I wasn't surprised to hear she didn't cry over any guy that dumped her. She was in it for the sex anyways.

"Maybe I should try a one night stand. Maybe I'll meet him down the road and fall in love." She blinked thoughtfully.

"I am not in love with Jerry. I just, really like him. That's all. We are just...friends I guess." I said looking away and moving to sit on the couch quickly.

"And I am a Mexican hairless cat. C'mon Chay! Don't lie to yourself. Admit it! Your in love with Jerry! I mean, why not? He is your kid's real dad, he isn't all 'Fuck you, fuck you he isn't mine', he's hot, he told David off for you which I am impressed with by the way, AND he is really happy he has a kid!" Holly pressed as she walked over and flopped beside me. "Geez, just hearing myself is making me fall in love with him."

But you left out that he's a vampire, he is scary as fuck one minute and gentle the next, he kidnapped David and is going to make him suffer, and he seemed overly protective of us. He is kinda funny in a morbid way, and I was oddly comforted my his dangerous presence. Shit. I _was_ falling in love. I was really scared of him, but falling for the vampire none the less. Forgetting Holly for a minute, I grinned at myself.

"AHA! I KNEW IT!" She clapped, snapping me back to the present moment. "Awe, Chay Chay! I am so happy for you! We need to drink!"

She said jumping up as she ran to the kitchen, and returned after a few minutes with drinks. Handing me a cup as she sat down carefully.

"Cheers to sexy men and falling in love. Now drink." She said as we tapped our glasses together. She started to down her drink, and I fallowed suit. Chug after chug, I felt the bitter burn of alcohol slide down my throat and heat my stomach.

"Ah, god!" I said as I burped and covered my mouth as I realized it was a half and half of whiskey. "Now I remember why I don't drink with you anymore."

She set her empty glass down with a small burp. "Sorry, I really didn't think you would actually do it."

I smacked my lips togeather as I burped again.

"When is he coming?" She demanded suddenly.

"Who?"

"Santa Clause. Jerry! DUH!" She said as she poked my ribs. I shrugged.

"When he gets home, he will come over." I said as I looked a her.

About fortyfive minutes passed as the alcohol worked its way around my system and I was feeling quite a bit bubbly. Holly and I conversed over dumb things that sisters do, laughing and teasing. A knock on the door scared us and we both ran to the door, faught over who was going to open with shoves and laughter. I opened the door, slightly dissapointed and turned to Holly.

"Your dude is here." I said as I glanced back a him. Raising an eyebrow as he stepped in and hugged Holly. Turning to me he shook my hand, a little harder then a guest should. I pulled my hand away as Holly dragged him to the living room and telling me to make more drinks. I watched them for a moment before I moved to the kitchen, I made the drinks with a hum as I glanced at the clock. I looked out the window, seeing a young blond girl walking down the street wearing next to nothing. I didn't like booty shorts. I made my way out of the kitchen, almost dropping the drinks as the light burnt out suddenly.

I breathed out as I calmed myself. I was jumpy suddenly, but for what reason? I entered the livingroom as Jason commented on my home, I handed them the drinks. I looked a him as he smiled weirdly at me. That was creepy. I was beginning to want this guy out of my house soon if he didn't stop smiling at me like that. I sat down beside Holly as we all talked about random things. Our jobs, lives, problems. Things like that. Small talk.

I started to pay attention as he talked to me more then Holly after a while. Holly took no notice. Stupid girl.

"I need to go pee. I'll be right back." Holly said as she stood up carefully and moved towards the stairs. I looked over at Jason, his creepy little bug eyes were scoping me out. I felt violated. He leaned over and placed his hand on my leg and slowly moved it up as he smiled at me. I smacked his hand away as I looked away, displaying disgust on my face. Hoping Jerry would show up soon.

"I'd keep my hands to myself if I were you." I said sweetly as he scoffed, reaching for me again.

"Is that a threat?" Jason said as he leaned over slightly.

"No, no threat. Just a warning. You only get one." I said as I smiled at him, I narrowed my eyes at him. Moments later as he glared at me in silence, Holly came back down. Another hour seemed to pass as the conversations changed, and Jason pulled out a small bottle of vodka. Offering it out to me and Holly. I shook my head and Holly drank from it, something was really off about him.

Twenty minutes passed as I realized that Holly was beginning to pass out. But why? She could drink much, much more if she wanted too and still drive home like she was sober. Was she drugged? Oh fuck, I think she was drugged! I watched in silent fear as she flopped over onto Jason as he smirked at me like he had a big plan for me. I looked at Holly and I took a breath as my heart quickened. I moved so that if he came at me I could easily jump off he couch and run.

"Oh, baby baby. You and I are going to have some fun." He said pulling out a knife and smirked at me. Trying to scare me. Well it kind of was working. I've seen something much more scarier then a creep with a knife, but I was in danger. I sat there trying to control myself in case this got even worse then it was. I looked at my cell on the table not even two feet from me.

"I was going to drug you and have fun with her, but you had to take notice huh. Saw that something was going on." Jason said slowly as he stared at me.

I reached for my phone suddenly and he jumped up, causing Holly to flop to the other side limply. He swung the knife and it just missed the side of my head as I ducked and rolled away. Couldn't reach my phone! If I could get to the back door, I could get to Jerry's or the Brewster's. My heart pounded hard against my chest as I was feeling the first waves of fear and panic rise.

I ran into the dark kitchen, breathing hard as I turned around and heard Jason slowly walk towards where I was. I covered my mouth to quiet my breathing when I backed up into a body behind me, my heart slowed as I felt icy arms slowly snake around my frame. I closed my eyes as I started to calm down. It was Jerry.

"Looks like the fun is only starting." Jerry whispered against my ear.

"Where are you hiding sweetheart?" Jason called from the landing, not stepping into the kitchen yet. Jerry let out a breathy chuckle as he slowly let go of me and walked towards Jason. As I watched him move closer to the knife weilding man, I saw his nails were claws. Which meant his eyes were probably black. I couldn't help but smile at the shock that came from Jason.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Good question. We'll find that out in a minute." He said calmly as I moved from the darkness of the kitchen and stood just behind Jerry. Calmer then I've been in a long time. He looked over his shoulder at me, and I smiled lightly as I turned my gaze to the knife. His coal black eyes seemed to shine excitedly. Jason swung the knife towards Jerry's throat with a yell. But it never made contact as I gasped and stepped forward.

"She is a vision isn't she. All innocent to the eye," Jerry said as he held Jason's hand as he kept his gaze on me, then giving a hard squeeze as the bones broke loudly causing Jason to scream in agony. Jerry let go of his hand and looked back a him coolly his tone growing dark. "You can smell the darkness in her too. But she isn't yours to touch."

I stepped towards the whimpering form of Jason as he cradled his broken, mangled hand. I gave him a pitiful look as I stood in front of him.

"I did give you a warning." I said as I walked away towards my stereo. "You should have listened."

"She is mine. And mine alone. Bad news for you, guy." He tsked, and grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him slowly into the kitchen. "Should have stuck with the sister."

He said coldly as I turned on my stereo and cranked the volume till the windows rattled as Jason began to scream loudly. First it was in fear, then turned to painful, agonizing screams. I heard crashes, and another scream as the music blasted and drowned it out. I looked towards the kitchen, wondering what Jerry was doing. I glanced at Holly slowly, she was heavily drugged and was probably going to be comatosed for a while. Another strangled cry. I walked towards the kitchen as my curiosity got the better of me and turned away just as quickly.

The light from the landing gave enough to slightly illuminate what Jerry was doing. He was crouched over the figure of Jason, viciously tearing at his throat. Blood was surrounding the pair in sickening amounts on my whie floor. I never knew the human body was full of that much blood until tonight. Fuck me that was really gross! I could hear growls with every breath Jerry took, the muffled sounds of bones breaking, and flesh tearing as more gore splattered all over the floor. I walked away, a hand resting against my chest as I breathed out, moving towards the window and glanced over to Jane's, wondering how Charley was doing with the teens. What a strange thought that was. Why wasn't I freaking out in the corner? Someone just died in my kitchen and I am wondering about that? Something was wrong with me. I liked it.

I could sense Jerry walking over to me, I couldn't see his reflection in the window. A myth confirmed. I closed my eyes as he snaked his blood covered hands around me.

"I should care that you just killed him in my kitchen..." I said with a shaky voice, more to myself than him. I felt his lips on my shoulder, no doubt leaving blood there. I could feel it slowly seeping through my clothing. Shivers slid along my back as I felt his breath caress my ear again.

"But you don't, and I don't think you want to either." He said as he pressed his bloody chin to my skin. I could feel the warm blood slide between our flesh. "So coldhearted. To just let him die. Just like David will soon."

"I did warn him." I said, feeling him smile. Kissing my neck lightly I realized he was right. This wasn't me. I cared about people. But here I was. Embraced by a demon, feeling so safe. But this was NOT me. Why was I doing this? Jerry picked up on my quickened heart. He turned my head towards his with gore covered fingers.

"I warned you my world was dark." He said calmly. "I told you it wasn't going to be pretty." He finished with a smile, brushing his lips against my cheek. I looked from him to Holly as she lay on the couch, completely unaware of what was going on around her.

Why didn't I care? Why was I letting his tainted love for me change me so? Why was I letting myself be swept away by a devil? I was indeed changing into something. And to be completely honest, I felt like I welcomed this change. Too long I lived carefully. Too long I tried to please everyone. Too long have I neglected what I wanted, what I needed. And I wanted Jerry. I wanted to be rid of all my worries.

"I-I thi-" I was cut off before I could say anything about how I felt. He planted his lips to mine in a heated, lustful bloody kiss. My rationalization told me to run away but I ignored it. I turned around and returned the kiss, slipping my arms around his shoulders. Pulling me closer in his iron death grip as small animalistic growls erupted from him. My heart pounded in wanting. Oh fuck did I want him. I pulled away to breath, I could taste and feel blood on my mouth. I looked at his eyes as they turned normal. Deep dark brown eyes looked back at me with the same hunger I felt for him a moment ago.

"I want to deal with David." I said calmly, as Jerry leaned to my mouth and gently sucked Jason's blood off my bottom lip. "Holly will be fine, and I can clean that up afterwards."

Jerry looked at me with dark amusement. Maybe even enjoying my acceptance of my reality.

"Thought you would never ask."

He stepped away as he wiped the blood from his lips and led the way to the door. I shut off all the lights before we left my house quickly, we both scanned around for any prying eyes. Quickly walking to Jerry's. Glancing up, for a moment I swear I saw Charley Brewster duck away. Maybe not. I let out a sigh as we both vanished from the night.

**WOO! R/R Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I did.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! I am going to try and make this more like I used to write my stories. What do you think of the situation so far? Any dislikes? I would really like to know! Eventually I am going to go over each chapter and make them more better as I possibly can. So bare with me on this. Again, I have no spell check so my bad if I miss any typos while proof reading. I was listening to random collection of songs, so that adds to whatever mood I put down, the emotion I mean.**

**As always, I no ownage. I wish. I'd be rich. Just my OC's are mine.**

**AN: Updated!**

**Once Upon a So Called Memory VI – My Decent to Darkness**

Upon entering his house I saw there was next to nothing here, the layout was similar to mine, only with small differences. It was very dim in here. There were a few boxes scattered around. A new chair, and a flat screen TV that was still on which looked like porn still playing. Made me wonder if he killed the guy who installed the cable. Jerry was by the TV suddenly as he shut it off with a smug grin.

I shook my head slowly as I continues to study the house. All the windows were blacked out with something. Maybe paint, but it was done in a hurried fashion. This whole place screamed of danger and death. The air chilled as I thought of it. Very few lights were on, and it took some time before my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Cozy, I guess." I commented lightly, this place was eerie. For a moment I thought I heard someone banging upstairs.

"Is someone upstairs?" I asked weakly as he glanced at the stairs.

"Maybe." Jerry replied as he tossed his keys onto a counter and picked up a large green apple. My arms wrapped around myself as I realized what I have gotten myself into. What I willingly gave up. What else was I going to sacrifice. What the hell was wrong with me?

I gave up everything that I believed what was real and what wasn't. I gave up my sanity. My heart even craved him now, and at the end of this, I knew I was going to be dead. Mentally or physically, I was unsure but something was going to die in me. My heart began to pound at that realization, I glanced at Jerry as he watched me quietly. I swallowed a lump in my throat as he looked away silently.

He walked towards me with heavy steps that was creeped me out. He bit into the apple, he looked at me intently as he tilted his head slightly. Questioning me in silence. The dim lights made his skin look white as snow, flawless of any imperfections. My lips parted as I stayed silent, he was just so hypnotic to me. Jerry smirked as he moved towards a door that I assumed to lead to the basement, chewing the apple casually. Cue creepy music.

He opened the door and looked back at me before he made his way down. My body went cold as I slowly fallowed him, trying to decide if I should go through with this. I had already come this far, was it too late to turn back?

I stood at the stairs, looking down into dark. So very dark. I closed my eyes as I slowly walked down. Step by step the darkness engulfed me, a weight filled my stomach as I reached the bottom. I could barely see anything. I could smell damp earth, which was weird. These houses didn't have dirt basements. A light turned on just on the far side of this pit of evil, which made me jump in fear. I never really liked the dark.

I knew then why Jerry was dumping concrete the other day.

The floor, parts of the walls had gaping holes with exposed earth. This had to have been a lot of work for one man. Than again he wasn't just a man. But for what reason was all of this done? I moved towards the dirt floor that was a few feet deep. I carefully looked around as my body began to tremble. Sliding to my butt as I slipped of the edge, my bare feet making contact with the cold earth. I didn't put shoes on when we left my house. The ground was cool against my feet as I took a few steps forward, my eyes looking around at the walls.

"Watch your step." Jerry said suddenly.

I jumped back as a hand pushed out of the ground. Muffled snarling and growls came from beneath the ground. I screamed as I covered my mouth. WHAT THE FUCK! Jerry walked up behind me as the hand turned to arms, then to a head and finally a body. I looked back at Jerry as I stumbled back away from the sudden figure that came out of the ground. I stared wide eyed as panic over came me once more.

Jerry walked over to the figure and tenderly rubbed his head. The figure looked up at him with a content look as the raven haired figure looked to me. What was going on? Why was that boy in the ground? Was he a vampire too? Had to be if he was calmed by Jerry's touch like that. I then realized that this wasn't just a hole in the ground.

It had to be a massive lair of vampires! If this boy was in the ground, then there had to be many more. Which might explain some of the missing people since I moved here.

"Getting scared?" Jerry asked as he smirked. The boy turned towards me and snarled. He was ready to leap at me when Jerry shook his head slowly while tsking. The boy quieted down and looked at Jerry with a sad face. I took a shaky breath and looked at them. Afraid because I didn't understand any of this. What the fuck did I get myself into?

"Who is he?" I asked as my hand was curled against my chest, my heart pounding like no tomorrow. I swallowed as my mouth became dry.

"His name is Ed." He said slowly as he looked back at the boy. Why was that name familiar? Someone told me who he was, who was it? I glanced at the boy intently as he watched me just as curious.

Oh god! ED! It was Edward Lee! Charley's former best friend! Oh god! I wondered if Charley even knew he was missing, I met him only once while at Janes one evening, he came to see if Charley was home. Of course he wasn't.

"He wanted this. So don't feel bad for him Chaynne. It was his choice, and my gift." Jerry said calmly where he stood taking one last bite out of the apple.

I blinked at Ed and only received a dark smile. He laughed madly as he realized who I was, and by his look I was important. But I wasn't an importanr person! Looking between me and Jerry the young teen just giggled.

"Is that her?" He finally asked with a small lisp in his voice. Jerry only smiled as he looked at me as well.

"Yes, it is." Jerry replied as he walked over to me slowly. His hand gently caressed my left cheek. Showing the same tenderness as he did with Ed.

"She is really fukin' pretty, all covered in blood and shit." Ed said with a smile, pointing a finger at me. "Is she going to stay too?"

I raised my brows slowly as I remembered I had Jason's blood all over my skin, I reached a hand to my face and wiped at the flaking blood. How could I forget something like that? Jerry smiled again with a shrug.

"That is up to Chaynne."

"What about that guy in the back? Can I eat him then?" The vampire boy asked Jerry eagerly, taking a step forward. Jerry only laughed as he looked back at him.

"Maybe, if Chay says you can." He turned to me again and pointed to a door at the end of a very dim hallway. I turned to look at it. Well, this was it. The moment of truth. But did I have the guts to do it? Was I going to run away like I always did? I remembered Jerry's promise to not be afraid anymore. I came this far didn't I?

I started to move towards the door, digging my toes into the dirt as I stopped. What time was it? Why did I care about the time all of a sudden?

I took a deep breath every few steps I took as I advanced towards the dark hallway. Trying to work up the courage to face David as I climbed the steps and exited the pit. My hands started to sweat as I raised a hand to my lips as I pushed myself on nervously.

"Go with her. Watch him and don't let him touch her." I heard Jerry say to Ed, someone was pounding at his front door upstairs. I heard Ed give an evil laugh as he came up beside me and took my hand.

I glanced back, Jerry was gone. I looked at Ed as I stopped. He looked at me with a smile, showing kindness to me as well. I bit my nail while wanting to ask him a personal question. Edward picked up on that as he scratched at his head.

"What?"

"Are..are you alright with all of this?" I asked carefully, Ed looked at me then smirked as he lead me down the hallway.

"Shit, he maybe a scary guy but he cares. Shows it in a dark freaky way, but yea. I'm alright with it, I guess. Miss my mom and dad but then again I doubt they noticed I'm gone. I doubt Charley does either." He said as he stopped, a sad look came over his dirty face. "So can I eat him? Please?" He asked me as he smiled wickedly again, like I was his mother.

I blinked at him, taken back by his confession. I swallowed as I looked back to the door in front of me. I lowered my eyes thinking of all the shit David put me through. All the pain, the tears, the heartbreak, the lies. The loneliness he caused me. I took a deep breath again, looking back at Ed as he slowly shifted foot to foot.

"When I am done. Yes." I said flatly. I walked towards the door as I slowly raised my hand to open it. Ed giggled as I opened it. This was the moment of truth, no going back now.

I stepped into the room. It was lit with an orange-ish flood light, it looked like it was carved out of the ground quickly to make a cell of some sort. I didn't see David. I blinked as I entered the room, whispering his name only to be hit on the head from the side. I yelped as I fell to the ground, clutching at my head and seeing stars.

"Oh god, CHAYNNE!" David said quickly before Ed came into the room. I looked up at Ed and shook my head slowly as he readied himself to attack. He made a face and remained in the spot. David rushed over to me quickly as he tossed whatever it was he hit me we to the side, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I am so sorry! I thought you were that monster! Why are you here? Why are you covered in blood? Are you hurt?" He quickly asked as he took in the way I looked, I shoved him back with disgust.

"I am covered...in blood because I am." I said as I stood up and looked at him with a glare. "You are here because I told Jerry to take you."

David stepped back from me as he started to frown, realizing the situation.

"I am in this fucking hole, because of you? What the fuck is wrong with you?" He yelled at me, I refused to show any emotions. I closed my eyes and let out a breath.

"Is my Charley really not mine? You lied to me for four years!" He asked with a shattered voice. "Is he really the spawn of that fucking devil?" He yelled at me, I only gazed back quietly. I was surprised that I didn't feel any guilt, or regret for putting him here.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I only just opened my eyes. You think this is bad? Really?" I scoffed as I glared daggers at him, my anger slowly leaked from me. I heard Ed giggle from the doorway.

"You haven't seen anything yet. You are still alive because I say so. Yes, Charley is the child of a vampire. But they aren't fucking monsters. If anyone is a monster here, it's you, you stupid son of a bitch!" I snapped darkly, pointing a finger at him. David looked at me in confused anger.

"Ohhh, nice one!" Ed commented, I smiled at the dirt covered vampire boy.

"You are the monster here. You caused me more pain in six months then I have ever felt before in my life. I hate your fucking guts! You ripped my heart out, stepping on it like its a fucking nasty beetle. I was going to tell you everything but fuck it. I don't owe you anything." I said as I shook my head.

"I fucking loved you David. But I am glad Jerry came along when he did. I am even more happy that Charley isn't yours, you don't deserve to be a father. You don't deserve anything but to feel the same pain and suffering you knowingly inflicted upon me. And Charley, worst of all. Does that dirty bitch you've been sleeping with know that your broke? I know you have been taking money out of our son's account to pay for her pussy." I growled as I turned my eyes towards Ed briefly who giggled at my anger. He came in slowly and looked at David, who looked like he was going to hit me. Let him try.

"And you let her get away? She is so...feisty and hot." He stated bluntly. I rolled my eyes and licked my lips. Tasting the irony tang of blood once more, I looked back at David slowly as I swallowed the tangy taste.

"Are you fucking mad? What the hell is wrong with you? Your fucking nuts. You are siding with these fucking things?" David started shouting again. I stared to laugh lightly then it slowly grew into a heavy fit of mad laughter.

"I must be going mad. I have to be. I found more comfort in the presence of a demon then I have since I married you. Even before marrying you. You are nothing to me. Nothing." I said as I lifted my arms slightly. Laughing some more. Fuck, I was going nuts. I started to cry as well.

"Jerry maybe a fucking vampire, but at least he showed me a little bit of fucking care. I mean, really. He waited for me to say 'Go fucking get David and do what you want'. And you know what? I am soooooo fucking glad he did." I said as I took a step towards him pointing my finger at him. David raised his hand to slap me, when Ed jumped at him with a hiss. My ex husband stumbled back with a yelp at the sound.

"Hands off buddy." He said warningly as he moved back to the door.

The tears flowed as I continued to belittle him with all the shit he had done to me. My blood boiled and my anger just kept increasing until I screamed.

"I hate you, David. With every cell in my body. I don't care what happens to you. I just want you to suffer like I did. To scream and wish to die like I did nearly every night." I turned and started to leave the room. "Go ahead, you can kill him. Painfully. As painfully as you can."

Ed grinned wickedly as I left the room. He slammed the door shut and then the screams started. I walked numbly towards the pit. I looked around slowly, jumping down into the dirt floor once more. I dropped to my knees and stared at the ground. I felt nothing. Not a damn thing.

I sentenced David to death unfairly, and I felt nothing. If I did feel anything it was probably going to be joy. I lifted my head back and closed my eyes.

I listened to David scream, each one getting more and more brutal. I wiped at my tears and started to smile. I enjoyed the brutality of it all. I was losing touch with who I used to be. I liked it. I love the pain that David was feeling. I loved that he was going to die. He wasn't going to make some poor girl cry like he made me cry. I knew then, that I would be alright in the end.

After all of this, I was going to be alright. I finally grew a backbone. One hell of a backbone if I don't say so myself.

I looked towards the stairs as Jerry came down with a whistle. He looked at me as I sat on my knees within his nest. Face full of blood and tears. I slowly stood up and started to grin wickedly as I covered my mouth. Jerry returned the smile but even darker as he heard Davids final scream before it was total silence.

"I've accepted your world. And I want it." I said as I walked over to him quickly. "I let him die, and I don't care. I am not afraid anymore, and I want more."

Throwing my arms around his neck as I kissed him. His arms slid around me as he returned the kiss, pushing me against the edge harshly. His hand gripped my hair, he other sliding along my side. His clawed nails no longer frightening as they scraped against my skin. He pulled his face back from mine as his eyes scanned over my face.

"You ready for this?" He asked me as his eyes slowly changed from small orbs of brown to full black. I've never seen him do it before. And I had to admit, it was pretty cool to watch. I waited as he lifted a sharp nail to his tongue and cut it. Blood spilled like a fountain as he connected our mouths again, the hot liquid filled my mouth so fast that it leaked out the side. I started to swallow it.

Oh fuuuuck meeee. Everything in my body exploded with insanely powerful sensations, ranging from pain to extreme pleasure. Then everything slowly started to feel like a dream, I felt so light and Jerry was the only reason I was still on the ground. I felt surreal, nothing can feel this good! I exhaled slowly as he pulled his face back. His breath swiped over my ear.

"I'll turn you slowly," He said, kissing my jaw. "Give you time to say good bye." His tongue glided over top of the scabbed over cut.

"I'll give you two days."

Then suddenly pain like I've never experienced before filled me as he tightened his grip around me. He bit me. I felt his teeth break through my skin and it hurt so bad. I felt where the fangs cut into muscles and broke open my artery. He tried to make the pain quick, I never cried out. I held it back as best as I could as my grip on him loosened. I could feel my own blood slide down my chest and back in a hot torrent as he sucked it out of me quickly. Once more, everything started to darken.

Jerry appeared before my face again, giving me more of the incredible nectar that animated him. Taking as much as I could as he leaned me back. I felt like a limp mess. I could feel everything against my skin as my vision slowly edged away from me.

Just before I passed out he told me what to expect. I would begin to hate being outside, I would grow to become incredibly hungry. Many things would change. He told me to sleep, because my life was soon over.

He was going to take me home. I clung to whatever consciousness I had left to stay awake in his arms.

After we exited out of his house, I glanced sluggishly at Jane's. And I saw Charley Brewster staring down at me.

"Charlie...Brewster." Was all I said, as I slipped into darkness. Jerry stopped and slowly turned his head towards the house and smiled at Charley before he continued on.

**TO BE CONTINUED! Don't forget to leave reviews! This is going to get intense. Hold on and see. I have major plans for this. BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.**


	7. Chapter 7

**LMAO! Guess I was spelling it right. Tee hee. Anyways. Glad you guys like this. Keeps me busy and out of trouble. Time for the real stuff to begin. Muahahahaha. Muahahahahahaha. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry. Had a Dr. Evil moment. Thanks to DecemberSnowfall for pointing out that I had it spelt right. Makes me feel kinda dumb. RIGHT ON! Anywhoo. Here's to my awesome fail at trying to correct something which didn't need correcting!**

**This is going to be a long one. The turning point of everything. I own nothing, nothing at all. Except the OC's and the plot based around the movie. So no suing me. **

**Once Upon a So Called Memory VII – The End of It All**

When I awoke, it was morning. Oh god, the bright morning sun hurt my eyes. The feeling I had were incredible. I could feel just about every fiber in of my blanket, my pillow and it was amazing. I squinted as I looked around. I climbed out of bed only to feel an intense wave of nausea. I covered my mouth to stop it, but I began to vomit over the side of my bed. Between each burst of bile I gasped and cried in agony.

I threw up for at least three minutes before nothing else would come up. I coughed as I climbed out of bed, stepping over he sick that covered my floor. I breathed slowly as I made my way to the dresser. Picking up my sunglasses and put them on. I looked at myself in the mirror. There was no blood on my skin like last night, but there was some on my sweater. So i took it off and left it on the floor. I smiled as my eyes trailed to my neck.

A wave of confidence filled me as I turned and headed downstairs. I could smell bleach, and I looked towards the kitchen. The table lay broken, but no sign of Jason or any blood. Thinking nothing else of it, I turned towards the living room. Holly still lay on the couch, as I moved over to her I realized that she was awake. Probably too groggy to sit up. I lay a hand on her back and rubbed carefully.

"Hey...are you OK?" I asked with concern.

"Yea...yea I'm OK. I feel like shit, but I am OK. What happened last night." She replied as I helped her sit up. She covered her face with her hands as she tried to remember. She let out an angry sigh when she couldn't figure it out.

"Your guy, was a crazy stalker dude. Just like I thought. He drugged you and tried to rape me." She dropped her hands and nearly cried right then and there. I smiled at her and shook my head. "He never got the chance. Jerry showed up just in time, and dealt with it. You won't be seeing him again. Don't worry." I said with a comforting smile. "You should probably go home. I don't want you to drive so I'll call you a cab. I'll pay for it too." I said as she agreed. I made coffee as we waited for the ca to arrive.

"Why does it stink like bleach? And why is your table broken?" She said as she came to the kitchen. I looked at her carefully. "Why are you wearing sunglasses? Is your hangover that bad?" She questioned, looking at me. She knew something was up. But she wouldn't say. I poured water into the coffee machine and switched it on. I turned to her and took the glasses off. Fuck me did the light ever burn my eyes!

"Yea, my hangover is that bad. Which is why we won't be drinking any time soon either. And the table is broken because they kinda had a fight. Jason landed on it and ran away like a little bitch. He had a nasty gash that bled all over the floor so I used bleach to clean it." I lied. Wow, was I ever getting good at this. Deceit was becoming a second nature. After 10 agonizing minutes of her questioning me the coffee was finally ready.

"Well, Tell Jerry I say thank you. I am so sorry Chay, I really am. I am going to stay single from now on. Or become a lesbian." She said as she sipped the black coffee. I used to love the smell of coffee, but now it was just a little too strong for my nose. I needed to go pick Charley up soon, I looked at the clock. Nearly 11AM. I looked at her again as he leaned against the counter.

"If you become lesbian, you might still end up getting raped." I said with a raised brow and a dark smirk. She looked at me, narrowing her eyes.

"What?" I asked suddenly. Becoming nervous, blinking as I straightened up.

"Why...are you so pale?" I laughed at the question and shook my head.

"I don't know. Maybe just sick from too much alcohol. You never got like that?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. I glanced out the window slowly and saw the cab pull up. "The cab is here sis, I'll go get my wallet. I'll meet you out there." She set the cup down as I went upstairs and grabbed my wallet. Fishing out $70 dollars, I ran downstairs quickly. I noticed that I could move a lot more quickly, and silently as well. I smirked.

Upon opening the door I gasped at the heat of it. I covered my eyes and quickly ran outside, handing the driver the money and said a quick goodbye to Holly, I turned around and bolted back inside. I closed the door and breathed out. I moved to the living room and picked up my phone from the table. I turned the screen on and found any calls from Jane's place. I narrowed my eyes. Most likely Charley. And a text from Jerry, he still used David's cell. I checked the text message.

_Charley knows. He broke in last night after I took you home. He knows._

"Oh fuuck me sideways.." I read the text over and over. "FUCK!"

Calling Jane's quickly as I could. Charley answered.

"Chay, are you alright? Been calling since 9. Charley's been calling for you. I can't calm him down!" The teen Charley said urgently. I sighed as I looked out the window towards his house.

"I'm fine. Never better actually, I'll be over as quickly as I can." I said hanging up before he could question me further. I grabbed my glasses off the counter and slipped on my sandals as I bolted out the door. I quickly made my way towards the Brewster's, Amy's car wasn't parked outside. I reached the door and knocked. Charley answered slowly, opening the door as he looked at me knowingly.

"Well? Are you going to let me in or not." I said as I crossed my arms. I could see him swallow before he turned to look behind him.

"Mom took him to the city for some breakfast, if that's alright." He said carefully as he watched me.

I groaned and my arms dropped. "Well what was the point of calling me to come over here then?" I said angrily. Charley sighed carefully as he opened the door and stepped aside. "Come inside."

I stepped in, odd that it felt like I passed through an invisible curtain, Charley closed the door as I took my glasses off slowly. I looked at Charley as he battled with himself over something that had to be very important to him. I watched him carefully.

"I uh, I , I s-saw you leave Jerry's last night. Are you OK?" He said finally, afraid to say what he wanted to say. "I mean, really OK? He didn't hurt you or anything did he?"

"What? No! Oh my god Charley! You were spying on me? Why would you do that?" I snapped, making him believe I was upset. Which I wasn't. I was worried, how much did he know? "Does you mother know you spy on people?"

"I wasn't spying...I swear! I just looked out the window and I saw him carrying you back to your place." He stammered quickly as I crossed my arms again. "I got worried, it looked like you were hurt, or something. But I need to tell you something."

I raised my brows slowly. This wasn't going to end well. I sighed as I moved to sit on the couch.

"Alright. What is it?" I said in an annoyed voice, rubbing my temples.

"Jerry is dangerous. You gotta stay away from him, please Chaynne!" He said urgently, I looked at him with a raised brow. "I am serious! You can't trust anything he says or does! This is going to sound crazy, but Jerry is a vampire!" I bursted out laughing as he pleaded with me to believe him.

"WHAT? Charley are you serious? C'mon, a vampire? Really?" I giggled as I sat back. "I think I would believe you if you said stalker, or pervert but a vampire? That's a little extreme don't you think?" I looked a him with dark eyes as I stood up and walked towards him. He stepped back and gulped. I placed a hand on his shoulder and made a face at him.

"I think you need something better to do in your spare time." I said flatly and turned to leave as he grabbed hold of my wrist quickly. "Wait, please. Chay! I am serious! I know it sounds crazy, I know. Please just listen to me. I have proof. Come with me to see Peter Vincent later! Please!" He said, with tears coming to his eyes. How touching. I rolled my eyes and groaned, pulling my wrist away.

"FINE! What time are you going?" I snapped, then made a face of apology. "I'm sorry, this is just...ridiculous. When are you going later?"

He seemed to physically relax, as he told me details of his plan. I sighed and agreed to meet him later in front of the Hard Rock around 4PM. I left and returned home. Really annoyed that I had to do this. As I walked back to my house I texted Jerry.

_I have to go with him to see Peter Vincent later this afternoon. He knows your a vampire. He really is freaked out by this. Funny actually, but I'll let you know how much he knows. I have to meet him there at 4PM. I don't think I am going to last two days. _

I entered my house and leaned against the door. My insides hurt so bad, my head pounded, my eyes and skin felt like they were burning. My phone vibrated as I received a reply.

_I knew there was something special about you, I gave you a lot of my blood, but yet your turning faster then I counted on. I'll deal with Charley as soon as I can tonight. Sleep for a while. It will ease the pain._

I rolled over, completely exhausted. I closed my eyes as I slept almost instantly.

~Later~

I awoke to my phone ringing. Jerry was calling. I answered almost instantly.

"Time to go." He said, then hung up. I looked at the time. It was 3PM. I sat up and looked for my car keys quickly. I was getting faster. I found them and quickly went outside and called Jane.

"Hello? Chay? When are you coming to pick Charley up?" She asked kindly. I told her that I had a sudden errand to run downtown and that I needed her to watch Charley for a little while longer. She agreed and I promised that I would be quick. I turned towards the door with a stretch.

"Last time I sleep on the floor like that." But I was indeed hurting less, for now. I stepped outside as I moved to my car and hopped in quickly. Wanting to leave the retched heat. I turned the car on and pulled out quickly. I drove down the road then floored it when I came to the long dead stretch of pavement that lead to Vegas. I wasn't sure how long it was until I pulled up in front of the Hotel, Charley was looking around for me I think. He looked flustered and agitated. I smiled, might as well scare him for being a nosey neighbour. As a flood of people passed by Charley I snuck in behind him and breathed on his neck slowly. I could see he visibly froze before he turned around and exhaled heavily.

"DONT do that Chay!" He said as he looked around carefully. He turned and we both headed into the building. I glanced up, seeing a large fabric poster of Peter. Hmm, kind of gorgeous. All covered in black leather, dark eyes. I looked back to Harley and he was already walking far ahead. I quickly walked towards him, passing through crowds of people as I came to his side. He seemed to know where he was going to I just tagged along pretty much.

We entered an auditorium, and there was dark music playing in the background. On the stage was a bed, surrounded by fog and cheap Gothic decorations. We watched as three women dressed in black crawl over top of a woman in a white gown. A flash of fire and there stood Peter Vincent. He was a little skinnier then I though. I raised a brow as he spoke all mighty and strong. He had an accent as well, somewhere over there across the pond he was from I guess. A burst of flame then he turned around and yelled for everything to stop.

"C'mon what the fuck people!" He said with an annoyed tone. Peter barked orders and I raised a brow. So he was a rude guy, huh. Figured as much. I fallowed Charley as he called Peter's name. He made up lies as he went along. Peter making filthy comments as Charley looked at him.

"Alright, fine. You have 10 minutes. GINGER! Take these two upstairs." He said as he turned and headed for an elevator. I looked as the woman, Ginger, came up to us with a roll of her eyes.

"Alright, fallow me." She said. She had an accent as well, but I couldn't place it. Charley looked back at me, and I gave him a gentle push on the shoulder to fallow. A few minutes later, the elevator doors opened up she invited us in and I relaxed slightly. Ginger pointed out different things as she went along, Charley reached out to touch something.

"Hey, no touching anything. He's PMS'in today." She said as he continued to walk, saying something about Peter being a sad little girl or something. We entered the room and he stood there looking at us.

"Midori me." He said smoothly as his eyes scanned over me. I shook my head as I looked away.

"Midori yourself, douche-bag." She said and turned to leave.

"Fuck you!" Peter called after her, and she returned it with a comment of her own. I held back a laugh, Charley just looked uncomfortable. We moved to sit down. Charley sat in the chair and I stood behind him. Carefully watching as Peter made himself a drink offing us one as well. We declined as he made a comment about it being too strong for us, pulling off his wig, then sat down complaining of a rash around his dick. I made a disgusted face.

They talked back and forth, Charley asked questions, Peter humoured him for a few minutes before he was fed up.

"What, you think I hang around Dracula, and the Easter bunny? Fuck off!" He said, his words slightly slurred as he rolled his eyes and made his way back to the counter.

Charley got up and fallowed Peter towards the counter. Pleading him to look at pictures and telling him that Jerry was a vampire.

"Jerry? Jerry the vampire?" Peter laughed disbelieving. I pulled out my phone and texted Jerry quickly.

_He has pictures, I haven't seen them but he is telling Peter. I don't thing Peter believes him though, but I don't think is is going to end well. _

I looked up as I sent the text, Peter was calling for Ginger to get us out.

"PLEASE! He already got one of my friends!" Charley yelled as he smacked the counter. "I'm not crazy! I mean, I not! I don't want to know this shit! Please just look at these pictures!" I could hear he pain in his voice.

"Get the FUCK out of my house." Peter barked at Charley as Ginger pulled gently at Charley's arm. I walked over to the counter as I looked at Peter.

"What? Are you a nutter as well?" He asked as he drank whatever was left in his cup, glaring at me.

"That was a little extreme don't you think? I mean, he is only a teenager. That was a real dick move to snap at him like that, even if he is crazy." I said as I moved my hair from my neck and smiled darkly. "Besides," I laughed as peter's eyes fell to the fang marks and his face fell blank. I started to leave.

"I'll cya around." I said as I walked down the hall of displays, pulling my hair back over my neck and stepped into the elevator.

"Told you he was PMS'in today." Ginger said sympathetically. I smiled and shrugged.

"I feel bad for you. He is a real man child." I said and she laughed as the doors closed. I looked at Charley as he stared out the window. He was really bothered by this. I know I should have been too. I put my arm around his shoulders as he glanced at me for a moment. He turned his eyes back to the view outside. The sun was starting to set, everything was darkening as well as painted an orange gold.

"You OK?" I asked.

"Yea. I'll be OK I guess. Can I catch a ride with you back home?" I smiled and nodded. "Please don't tell my mom we came here."

"Nah, she doesn't need to know. Come on Charley, let's go." The sooner I was out of the evening sun the better. We walked outside and got into the car. Upon unlocking it and climbing in, he looked over at me for a moment. I caught his eye and paused before I started the car.

"What?"

"Do you believe me?" He asked, I pressed my lips together and looked at him quietly.

"I don't know, this is all really strange. But I believe that you believe its the truth. What are you going to do if Jerry is what you say he is?" I asked as I started the car and driving back home.

"I don't know, but I have to do something! I mean, people are dieing and he is the cause of it. I have so do something.."He said quietly as he looked out the window.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I pressed gently. He didn't answer. The rest of the drive home was silent, other then the radio being on. "Probably not," He finally said. "But it's the only idea I got."

I parked in my driveway, looking at Charley as he climbed out. Fuck was I ever hungry. I stared at Charley as I got out and fallowed him to his house. He looked really troubled by this. I put my arm around him again and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, cheer up. You're not crazy, and I am sure Peter believes you." I said, he looked at me oddly then nodded.

We entered the house and my Charley ran at me and gave me a hug. The teen looked at his mother and told her to keep the doors locked.

"Mmmm! Hey sonny! Did you have fun with Charley and Jane?" I asked as we walked to the kitchen.

"Yea! I got burger from Jane today!" He said happily. I smiled and looked at Jane. "That's great. Well you go watch TV, and Mommy is going to help Jane with supper."

"Sorry I took so long. I really am." I said washing my hands, turning to pick up a knife to chop some vegetables. Jane smiled and told me it wasn't a problem. Its been a long time since she had a child around, and she enjoyed it. She poured some water into a large pot and set it on the burner.

"You know what though?" She asked, turning to look at me and shrugged. "Charley said that Jerry was a dangerous guy. He's been acting really weird these last few days. Did you know that?" Jane said as she pulled some frozen chicken out of the freezer. "I mean, he's been going on about not talking to Jerry. That I should ignore him, weird stuff like that and he wont give me any answers why."

I looked at her and set down the knife. "Yea, I know. Charley told me something this morning too. I don't think I should be the one telling you this though. Maybe you should talk to him after supper."

She nodded and then began to tell me all the things she did today with my Charley. She really enjoyed having him around. I promised her that she could babysit for me from now on and she clapped her hands in victory. We both looked as the teen ame bounding down the stairs with his arms full, moving around the house quickly, applying crucifixes and garlic to the windows. We both looked at each other as he ran back upstairs.

Thirty minutes later, supper was done and we were all eating. I wasn't hungry at all. But I ate anyways. I watched the teen as he picked at his food. He looked up at me and I smiled lightly as I put some noodles in my mouth. I felt really weird after that. Felt sick, but not really. Very little conversation happened during the time we all sat there and ate.

"I'm not hungry, I am going to go upstairs for a bit." Charley said as he stood up and disappeared.

"Maybe you should go talk to him, something is really bothering him Jane." I said as I took a knife from my son's hand and put it out of his reach. "Now's better then anything."

She sighed as she nodded, turning to go upstairs.

"I'll clean up down here. You just go talk to him." I said as I stood up. Picking up plates and what not. I swear I could faintly hear them talking upstairs. I stood by the stairs as my boy watched cartoons one more. Indeed I could hear them talking.

"_...Dark shadows."_

"_Yea..its a, gag for Amy. Long story."_

The doorbell rang as it slowly opened to reveal Amy. We smiled at each other as she came in.

"_NO! No no no Mom, don't open it!"_

Charley came running down the steps. Turning to see Amy he relaxed a bit.

"How did you get in here?" He asked slightly out of breath.

"The door was unlocked..." Amy replied confused.

"Oh my god, MOM! Please! I told you to lock the door!"

"Okay! You are flipping out!" Amy said as she sat on back of a chair. That was my cue to go stand with Jane. "You're acting all weird, your blowing everything off." She paused. "Is that a stake?"

"No...maybe." He said back.

"Look, even if your loosing it, you don't get to blow me off. You don't go from something to nothing over night." She said, Jane and I looked at each other while holding back smiles. "And your not nothing to me Charley, so whatever it is, I wish you would just talk to me. To tell me what is going on."

Jane and I looked at each other, Jane leaned close.

"I think he's in trouble." She whispered and I smiled with a nod.

Knocking.

"Stay there..."

"I got it!" Jane said as she came down the stairs.

"NO! Don't answer it, please don't answer it." Charlie stopped her, I came down the stairs as I felt something pull me gently. I moved towards my son as he looked up suddenly. A smile plastered on his face as he looked at me. I realized it was Jerry. Holy crap! I could feel him on the other side of the door. Which meant he probably felt me as well.

"OK, this is ridiculous Charlie."

"Jane, its Jerry from next door." His voice came through the door, slightly muffled. I couldn't help but smile wickedly. My body felt like it was vibrating.

"D-DONT! Don t answer the door." Charley said, stopping his mother from moving any further. I sat there for a minute just enjoying the sensation I felt. Ignoring the conversations going on.

"Go get the authorities!" Jane yelled out suddenly. I looked up as the feelings slowly disappeared.

Charley looked out the window and watch the vampire walk away. "Shit." He whispered, moving from window to window. I looked and saw Jerry walking by. He looked at me with a smile.

"What?" Jane said as she fallowed. I picked up Charley as I walked to the window. Ignoring the conversation going on as I watched him dig the ground up, pull up a hose and cut it open. Suddenly heard a hissing sound, oh shit. NO NO NO NO! I moved to the other side of the couch as I saw him put a flame to the hose. We all screamed as fire erupted from the fireplace. Was he fucking nuts?

I rocked Charley as he cried hard. Fear rippled though his little body and all I could do was rock him and try to calm him down. We looked around, the house was on fire. Jerry came into view through the window.

"Don't need an invitation if there's no house." He said darkly, his eyes shifting to me and his child. His face dropped. He didn't know he was here. As they got up and ran, Jane grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me alone. "Chaynne come on!"

I covered Charley's face as we ran through the smokey house towards the garage. I was pissed at Jerry now. Fucking crazy man. We climbed into the van as everyone shouted, I held my son close as he cried still. Boy was I going to snap out on him. Regardless of what he would do to me.

"Everyone ok?" Jane asked as she drove down the street. Amy and I nodded and took a breath as a bike smashed through the window. Amy screamed, as the teen kicked it out of the window and calmed her down. I rocked my son for a while as he started to calm down. As everyone checked their phones for any coverage. Small whimpers were all that came out of my son's mouth. I was feel so fucking awful that he had to experience this. I continued to rock Charley only to be thrown forward as we were slammed from the back. I covered his head and hit my own. Pain rippled through me as I closed my eyes and let out a quick scream. I looked up and to the side as Jerry hit us again.

He drove ahead, slamming his breaks as he blocked the road. Climbing gout of his pick up, he stood there like he was challenging. Charley yelled to hit him. My heart dropped. No way, no way! I was about to scream in protest but Charley pressed on his mothers leg and the van lurched forward. I closed my eyes as the van hit him. I screamed painfully, I swear I felt it exactly as he did.

As the fan flew down the highway, I felt the vibrations again through out my body. He was still here. Suddenly they began to scream as Jerry's clawed hand broke through the bottom of the van.

"That's a fucked up vampire hand! NOW DO YOU BELIEVE ME?" Brewster yelled out quickly. Everyone started to panic again. The van ground to a halt as Jerry pressed the break. I sat there looking around, expecting him to pop up. Only to be slammed from behind again, a lot harder then before. I hit the back of Jane's seat as I heard a sickening crack. I looked around as I cradled Charley to my chest as the van lifted from the back. The teens yelled at someone as I saw Jerry. Moments seemed to pass to quickly as we all climbed out. Charley tried to defend us with a cross. I climbed out, fallowing Jane and Amy.

Jerry smiled as he turned around. "Hey."

"GO! Please just go!" He said as he looked back at us. "Amy, please just take them and go!"

"Catch ya later." He said as he turned back to the teen. We moved behind the van, I looked down at Charley. He lay limp in my arms, his eyes closed. I frowned and shook him lightly. Time froze right then and there for me. I don't know how long I sat there staring. Tears built up in my eyes as I slowly realized that he was dead. I started to tremble violently. NO, oh fuck. GOD NO! PLEASE NO NO NO NO NO!

I let out a bloodcurdling scream suddenly as pain ripped through my chest. Jerry screaming demonically as well. Amy came to my side and tried to pull me to my feet. Right then and there I lost everything. My son, my life, everything. I turned to her and snarled as I felt my eyes turn coal black and fangs tear through my gums. She screamed as she backed up. I looked away from her and let my head fall back as I screamed and screamed. Amy fled as she helped Charley get his mother into the damaged car that hit us. I moved away quickly as Jerry came around the front of the van with a picket sticking out of him. The van tumbled over as they drove away. Leaving me to my fate, I screamed again as I saw Jerry get crushed by the van.

I cried and cried as I rocked the forever sleeping form of my son. My eyes closed and my head thrown back just continuously screaming until I couldn't scream anymore. I felt Jerry's arms snake around me, holding us tightly. I pushed him off and turned away. I lay my son down and looked at him. I never felt such anger before. I was about to attack him when I saw the look on his face. His black eyes staring at the lifeless form of our child. Those old, empty black eyes suddenly filled with uncontrollable anguish. He stood up and backed up slowly, his lips parting slightly.

He threw his head back and screamed so loud it hurt my ears. He dropped to his knees, his head lay against the ground as I crawled over. The tears running off my face like rivers. All anger I felt for him vanished as soon as he screamed, I touched his head gently as he slowly sat up.

"It's not your fault." I said weakly, my heart broke over and over again. "This wouldn't have happened if Brewster didn't tell Jane not to invite you in. It's their fault." I said as I wiped at my face pointlessly. He looked at our son as his eyes displayed uncontrollable rage. He stood up suddenly, growling deeply with each breath. I stood up too as he walked back towards the splotch of houses. I knew what he was up too. Time to wake up the hoard and take revenge.

And oh god was it going to be so very violent and bloody. I was going to help with it. People were going to die. I didn't are how many. As many it took to make me feel better. Happiness wasn't going to happen. This was the end of everything.

**TO BE CONTINUED! I nearly cried writing this. R/R would be great. Sorry if that was heart wrenching. =(**


	8. Chapter 8

**That was an intense chapter I know. But that's where I was going with it. Thank you to all those who are keeping up with this story. Alright, its just going to get darker from this point on. Character death warning! ALERT! ALERT! As always, I own nothing. Except the OC's and the idea. And that crappy iTouch in the corner, stupid thing. Anyways, onwards to darkness. **

**AN: Updated! again**

**Once Upon a So Called Memory VIII**

I knelt in the dirt in Jerry's basement, quietly boiling my fucked up emotions. Confused as who was to blame. Equally it was both of their faults, Jerry and Charley. But Charley had a lot more then I did right now, and as I thought about it, the more I found reasons to blame him. Ed sat beside me as he quietly watched Jerry stand in an angry silence. Ed looked really worried, he glanced at me and looking away as I held the same look of pure distress and hatred. We were trying to devise a plan.

"I know where they went." I said calmly, dispite how I felt. Why didn't I think of this before!

"Jane, she had an injury on her head so they must have gone to the nearest hospital." I paused as I drew my son's name into the earth slowly. "It will be difficult to get them there, I should go. They will expect you to show up. But not me. Maybe." I said as I lay back slowly as I closed my eyes.

I could still see the burning image of of lifeless child behind my lids. I faught back a wave of sorrow again, oh my poor, sweet little Charley. I opened my eyes slowly as Jerry knelt over my body. My eyes scanned over his flawless pale flesh in silence. I lifted my hands to his face as he leaned his head into my touch, reality seemed like a bad place to be. I kept thinking Charley would wake up. I was going mad! I was losing my mind!

"This is all their fault, Charley would still be alive if they didn't listen to him. We will kill them slowly. Make them beg." I paused then smiled gently. "I will kill Jane! Focus all this pain onto Charley. If he didn't keep his nose to himself we could have lived in peace. All three of us." Jerry growled as he closed his eyes, I didn't know if he agreed with me or just liked my idea.

"You were born for me. So very brutal.." Jerry said to me as he kissed my palm and pulled me to my feet suddenly. I didn't expect that to happen, I stumbled slightly. "So spiteful. Go and find them. Do what you will. Make sure you eat Chay, your going to need it."

He said as he ran a clawed hand down the middle of my chest, his dark eyes burned into mine. I looked away for a moment. Was that a compliment? I quickly made my way upstairs, and out of his house. The flames from Jane's were dieing down. I heard sirens in the distance, took them long enough to get here. I walked to my house quickly, going inside as I began to feel really ill, I didn't know why. I could go into my own house, but it was making feel gross. Or was it because I was still hungry? I grabbed Holly's keys and went back outside. Not even bothering to close the front door.

I climbed into her car and fired it up, turning off her awful taste in music. I didn't really enjoy that booming rap, sounded like noise to me. I pulled out as the tired squealed to life as I floored it down the oddly quiet street. They already had a head start, but I was going to catch up. I was going too. Breaking the speed limit by one hundred and sixty, I was flying down the highway to Las Vegas. Going over my memory of the closest hospital I pressed the car to its limits.

I could see much more then I could before. I saw the land stretch into the distance, like everything was illuminated by an invisible light. I even saw coyotes far off to the right, and Jerry's beated up truck to the left with a fairly large blood splatter on the road. Looking straight ahead I saw the crash site that was being cleaned up. Red and blue lights were flashing away as a few cops ushered me slowly by. I couldn't help but think of CSI, I wondered what those people would come up with to explain what happened. I gripped the wheel as I focused on what needed to be done.

Finally entering the city limits I slowed down, but not really. I flew around corner after corner, my chaotic driving eventully brought a cop along for the ride. The sirens wailed as I pulled over, he wasn't going to vanish anytime soon. I rolled my eyes as the man came up and told me to step out of the vehicle.

I did after I shut it off. I glared daggers at him as I silently watched him. I looked him up and down, sizing him up carefully. I could feel the warmth coming from him. I could smell his blood, along with his musk. That's what you call a guy's smell right? This was very tempting. Oh so very tempting. I leaned against the car, ignoring what he said as I watched with a sudden smile. This man was getting annoyed with me. He came close to me saying that I was going to be arrested for speeding and not cooperating, but I didn't have to take it if I did him a favour. His eyes rolled along my legs. I tilted my head back as I started to laugh. Wow, men were pigs. Well some of them anyways.

"Oh, Officer. I'll do you a favour all right." I said as I stepped closer, my fingers walking up his chest slowly. He started to smile, not even noticing my nails growing slowly to claws. This was going to be fun.

Enjoying the feelings of becoming a real predator, and not the victim. I grabbed hold of his shirt, slamming him against the car volently, causing it to shake and a pure carnal hunger came over me as my fangs ripped though my gums. I let out a growl as I tore into his flesh. Everything else was lost was I fed. Holy shit this was good! This was almost orgasmic! He screamed and struggled as I fed, drinking like there was no tomorrow. He pulled at my hair as he struggled to get me off. I pulled back and slammed him to the ground as he cried out fearfully. I gasped loudly as I wiped at my chin and licking my lips. He crawled away as he screamed, I smiled and fallowed slowly. I looked around, watching for anyone who saw. No one was around, some how I knew what to do.

I sniffed the air as I took a final glance around. Not a single soul around. I looked back at the cop as he held his neck trying to stop the bleeding, this was so much fun. I grabbed at the collar of his uniform and pulled him to his feet effortlessly. His gags made me happy, finally I was the one making someone cry. What I smelt then was so incredibly delicious. I think it was his fear I smelt. And it was so good. I knew now why Jerry loved this so much. Causing the pain, just to smell the fear. He looked at me with tear filled eyes. I leaned close as I pressed my lips to his, pushing him against the cruiser.

"Thank you, you're my first. You popped my cherry darlin'. I'll never forget you." I giggled darkly as his eyes widened when he saw my eyes. I tore into his throat once more. Draining him of whatever animated him, eventually he stopped flopping around. I snapped his neck and nearly tore off his head. I ensured his death. He dropped to the ground like a limp noodle. His head facing the other way in a disgusting mess. I wiped at my face again, licking the sweet warmth off my hand. I gasped again as I felt a sudden surge of strength. My first kill, I was now completely inhuman. That's how it goes if I rememered correctly, the first kill makes it perminant. No longer being the woman who I used to be, but the woman who I really was inside.

I looked at the windshield of the cop car and saw a camera. I didn't know if I was seen on it but my sisters car was. I walked over and tore the camera off the dash, dropping it before I stomped on it. Breaking it till it was just a plastic mess. I breathed out as I climbed back into the car and drove off again towards the hospital. I felt so good.

I slowly came into the parking lot when I reached the hospital, my eyes scanning for the broken vehicle they drove away in. I spotted it at the end of the block. I parked quickly and climbed out as I made my way to the entrance of the hospital, kind of blending in with other people that were injured with all the blood. I walked past people as I searched for Charley, Amy and Jane. I paused and looked around slowly. I sniffed, there was something that was familiar floating in the air. I fallowed it as whatever the smell was, lead to an elevator. I narrowed my eyes and took the stairs, maybe I could find it that way. I ran quickly fallowing the scent as I stopped at each floor. I haulted on the fifth floor as the residule smell grew in strength. I opened the door carefully as I looked in. It was a hallway that had individual rooms for patients, slightly dim for the night time hours. I stepped into the hallway. Looking down each side as I moved along, hoping to spot them soon.

Then I smelt it. It was Charley. The young boy was emitting waves of that delicious smell of sadness and pain. I walked closer and leaned against the wall as I saw two officers come walking towards me. I pulled out my phone and made it seem like I was busy. They passed me by without a glance as I looked towards where the two teens sat. They didn't see me, good thing too. Charley was on the phone with someone for a brief moment. I tilted my head slightly as I listened to them as he ran into the room Jane was in. He said something about having to meet Peter soon at his place, he had information for them. I narrowed my eyes as they began to stick multiple crosses to the glass wall. They left the room, saying something to the passing nurse.

The scent of Charley faded, and I moved towards the room Jane was in. I couldn't get any further. Too many crosses. I looked at the nurse as she gave me the same look. I walked over to her and pulled out a fifty dollar bill.

"This is yours, if you take those down and another fifty, if you put them back up when I leave." I said with a silky voice. Did I always sound like that? Maybe it was a vampire perk. The nurse was about to protest before I pulled another fifty out. "C'mon. Its an easy buck fifty."

I said with a smirk, temptingly waved them before her face. I could see that she knew she shouldn't do it, but the greed got the better of her. She made a quick glance around as snatched the money, went into the room and took them down quickly. I drew closer to the room.

"Cover them." I said quickly before she came out. She gave me a look and I just shrugged, she turned and placed an extra sheet over top of them. She left the room as I entered slowly. Jane was awake, but barely. She lay on the bed with her head wrapped in bandages, and a tube down her throat. Her eyes looked over to me slowly as I smiled and came close. I took her hand as she gently squeezed mine as her eyes rolled in my direction. She seemed relieved to see me alive and Ok, then started to notice the blood.

"Yea, I am ok." I said. In all honesty, I was. More than ok. I was peachy fucking keen! "My son is dead though."

I said weakly, well maybe not completely happy. I looked at her again as tears came to her eyes. She squeezed my hand as hard as her weak body would allow her too. I patted her hand and smiled.

"Thanks. Oh, before I forget..hold on. I need to make a phone call." I said as I pulled out my phone again. Dialling Jerry as I looked at her.

"Hey Jerry. Yea, I am here. No, she looks fine to me. I know. Charley and Amy left to Peter Vincent's. I heard Charley say something that Peter had information for them. Where? The penthouse at the Hard Rock hotel. Yea, alright. I'll meet you there when I'm done." I hung up and looked back at Jane. I smiled as I smelt more fear.

I turned towards her and took a step closer as I ran a finger along her hand and up her wrist. I watched her for a moment before I sighed and cut her skin with my nail. Blood seeped out and I breathed it in as the bed soaked it up, she made gagging noises that indicated her pain.

"My son's death is Charley's fault. And yours, now that I think of it. You should have just invited Jerry in instead of listening to your nosey kid! Then none of this would have happened." I said as I cut her again. More deeply and rougher. She tried to scream but the tube wouldn't allow her too.

"Well it probably would have, but in a totally different way. Maybe less painful for you if it matters at all. My son would be alive right now if you would have just invited him in." I said softly as I sat on the edge of her bed, watching her tears roll down the sides of her face. I laughed lightly and shook my head. "Oh stop crying you big baby." I said as I slapped her hand lightly. "Oh, I never told you did I. Jerry is my son's father. Not David, isn't that a mind fuck. And you know what? I am glad I took your advice about sticking to it. I am happy, most of the time. I am with Jerry. David's dead. No more shit from him, no more court dates. And best of all, I don't have to put up with his annoying voice. Great isn't it? I have Jerry to thank for that, I have to thank him for a lot of stuff." I said with a tender huff, looking down at her again. Enjoying the confused fear that she felt as she processed the information.

"Yea, I know right. I'm speechless too. But that's not the point." I said as I licked my bloody nail, turning my eyes to her as I leaned closer to her. Putting my hands on either side of her, narrowing my eyes darkly. I could hear her heart increase. "The point is, that we lost the most important thing in our lives. Because of your bastard son." I spat as I narrowed my eyes.

"And he didn't even stop to see if I was alright, you guys just left me there! That's just rude, what kind of friend does that. I mean, look at me! Here I am, checking to see if your alright. Which you are by the way. For now. He just drove away. Leaving me behind without a second thought. Oh, don't give me that look." I said as I watched her eyes, I scoffed as I leaned back.

"I lost what was most dear to me, so Charley is going to loose what is most dear to him. I am going to kill you. I am not sure how yet, I'm still thinking on that part. Maybe I'll let you choose." I said with a smile as I sat back. Pushing my hair behind my ear gracefully as I looked out the window. It was weird to not see myself looking back. No time to dwell on the loss of my reflection, had better things to do. I looked back at Jane as I raised a brow slowly.

"What, no answer? Shame." I said as I stood up with a tsk. "I was hoping that you would say painlessly, but I guess not." I kissed her forehead gently.

"Thanks for being there for me, I appreciate it. You really are a good friend." She cried soundlessly as I turned my head to see if anyone was around. Again, no one was. The nurse must have left to do what she does. Perfect.

I looked back at Jane as I wrapped my fingers around the tube in her mouth. Grinning as I pulled it hard out of her mouth, she gagged and arched her back. I used my other hand to hold her down as she tried to scream. I dropped the tube and grabbed her throat hard as I pulled her to look at me. Her hands flailed as she tried to push me away in sheer panic. My nails changed to claws as I pressed my thumb into her neck. The blood started to flow heavily as I pushed my thumb all the way in, well as far as it would go. I pulled my thumb back as I felt her gag.

"EW! That's gross!" I said with a disgusted face. "Ever feel something constrict your thumb all slimy and shit? No? Well your lucky, it's not really fun." I said as I released her, she flopped back to the bed, her arms flailing to her throat as she bleed heavily.

Sticking my thumb into my mouth, I sucked it clean then pressed my fingers into the small gash and began to tear it wide open. She began to convulse violently and let out sickening wet gags.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now." I turned away as I headed back into the small lobby. I sighed and looked back to the disturbing scene, licking my fingers as I let out a sad breath.

Maybe that was a little harsh, to kill her like that. Too late now. Time to go find Charley.

I walked down the hallway towards the staircase, a nurse started to scream dramatically behind me. I smiled and disappeared down the stairs as quick as I could.

I left the hospital calmly. Licking my bloody hands as I climbed into Holly's car, giving a final sigh as I started the car and drove off towards the hotel. Time was running out.

**-30 minutes later- **

Once I reached the building for the second time in eight hours, I saw that Jerry and Ed were standing there outside. Ed was wearing a delivery uniform and Jerry wore what he did earlier. A tight black shirt and jeans. I was curious to why the boy had that outfit on. I got out of the car and hopped over the car with a jump, putting my hand on the roof for support, I landed without a sound. I grinned, that was pretty cool.

I walked over and Jerry embraced me quickly, stopping momentarily as he sniffed me slowly. Probably picking up on my change. He sniffed me again before he smiled darker then I've ever seen, it was a proud dark smirk. He probably smelt a lot of blood on me.

"That was quick." He stated as I grinned and looked away.

"It...kinda just happened..."I said sheepishly, I looked at Ed. He cackled wickedly as I shook my head. "Got a little carried away too."

"How come she gets to have all the fun?" Ed ask suddenly, then made a noise of disappointment. Jerry gave him a look to shut up.

"You'll have your turn." Stated the elder vampire. I looked at Jerry quietly, as they both looked upwards.

"So, how do we get in?" I asked, curiously.

"Me, duh!" The vampire boy snapped, shaking a small box in my face. "God, what am I invisible?"

Well, shit. That was a good plan.

"Calm down Ed." Jerry said as we all looked up again, Ed made a quiet comment but settled down.

"Go. Make it fast. You have three minutes to get us in." The boy quickly retreated into the lobby of the private entrance. I watched then looked up.

"Who did you kill?" Jerry asked me, I don't think he cared, but it was kind of boring just standing together on the sidewalk quietly.

"Uhm...some cop who looked at me like a piece of ass, then Jane." I said calmly as I looked to the ground. I really did feel a little bad for brutally killing her, just a little. "I tore her throat open. Literally." I said while gesturing how I did it, then crossed my arms lightly.

Jerry laughed evilly. He asked for my phone, I fished into my pocket as he reached out for it, then dialled a number. Probably Ed. He asked if Charley and Amy were present. He hung up and looked at me. "Invitations sent."

We headed into the building as the night watchman called to us that we needed to sign in. We ignored until he got out of his chair and came towards us. I pressed the button for the elevator as Jerry turned around and killed him. One the elevator came down and opened, I held it open. I waited for him to finish.

Once the doors closed and we waited quietly for the elevator to rise, I was calmly watching the night time view of the city. A few minutes later we entered the penthouse.

"Find them." He said and I went looking as we stepped over Ginger's corpse.

I walked into Peter's living room area. Not seeing anyone I turned to leave and continue as I heard a fast heartbeat close by. I looked around and saw a panic room. I moved closer to it and sniffed. I smelt Midori and fear. "Peter.." I said with a small smile. I as going to try and pry it open.

I snapped my head to the side as I heard Jerry cry out painfully. I heard Amy run by, and I went back to Jerry.

He was kneeling on the floor shaking while holding his face. I came close and reached out for him but he pushed me back, his flesh was melted back and it was really sick to look at as it healed slowly.

I turned away and saw Charley and Amy run away through the doorway. Why did Charley look like someone just killed his best friend? Oh no... I got up quickly and went to find Ed. Where was Ed? I turned, smelling death. I turned my head and walked over. There was a pile of ashes on the floor, and a broken handle beside it. I covered my mouth slowly, as I knelt down and gently touched the pile. Charley killed his best friend, oh poor Ed!

I turned to look back as Jerry fallowed the teens. I looked back towards the living room silently.

What kind of man does this? Who leaves kids to fend for themselves in their own house? I was going to give him a piece of my mind.

I waited nearly twenty minutes before Peter carefully came out of the room, I climbed up the wall quickly and out of his view. His breaths quick and frantic as he glanced around. He dressed in a silken over throw, and underwear, who wears that when they have guests around? I dropped down and landed silently behind him. I stood up slowly, my eyes becoming beetle black.

"You left them to fight for themselves? You are really low." I said as he jumped and turned around quickly as he held up a nail of sorts at my face. I looked at it as I smiled as I started to circle him. His heart beated frantically as he tried to look calm and strong. "Why would you do that anyways? Just leave yound kids to fight for themselves in your own house as you hide away. Have you no sence of dignity? Not even to risk yourself for someone else?" I asked softly, my voice not matching my face.

Peter watched my hand as it reached up to carefully touch his. Peter looked wounded by my words, then it turned into an angry glare. He pulled his hand back and stabbed me in the arm with the nail. I screamed and moved back as I tore it out. I made the same creepy screams Jerry made on the road hours before. I whimpered and whined like a wounded animal, snapping my head towards him as I stood straight slowly.

"GET OUT YOU DEMON!" He yelled at me quickly as I dropped the nail, growling darkly at him. I stopped as I was forcefully pulled back. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

I glared at him as I was pushed towards the stairs. I screamed as the door slammed shut, I kicked and scratched at it madly.

"I'm not done with you!" I screamed at him, before I quickly ran down the stairwell.

I fallowed the scents of the teens, I felt like a lion on the hunt. I felt invinsible. I looked at my arm as I pushed the ripped fabric to the side, only blood remained on my arm.

Wiping it away as I came to a kitchen. I looked around briefly before I ran through and was welcomed by pulsing music and flashing lights. Slipping into the crowd slowly as I scanned for Jerry, or one of the teens. I saw Jerry walking away with Amy over his shoulder. I fallowed and turned as Charley came running up screaming for Amy. One of the bouncers grabbed him and started to take him outside.

"So close but yet so far!" I said as I bit my nail and giggled as I glanced between Jerry, Amy and Charley.

The young boy screamed Amy's name over and over as he was thrown out. Ah, who cared about a teenager who's girlfriend got taken by a vampire! I didn't, so it didn't matter. I turned as Jerry motioned me to come closer. I saw that Amy lay limp in his arms, in a daze as tears rolled down her face, looking terrified and tired in her daze. I felt Jerry's lips brush against my ear.

"She tastes...exquisite." He said."Try for yourself." And I did.

This whole revenge things was really fun. I petted her hair as I moved behind her, running my tongue along the wound before I bit down. Oh wow! There was no way to describe how she tasted. The word he chose really was the only way to describe it. I swallowed the mouthful slowly as I pulled away from her. Parting my lips to moan lightly as I looked at Jerry. He smirked as he leaned closer to my face and licked blood off my lip.

He looked down at her before he tossed her limp form over his shoulder again. We left the club without being noticed. We walked down the sidewalk back to my sisters car, getting odd glanced from people while we approached the car.

I quickly unlocked it, opening the doors, arching a brow as Jerry pretty much threw Amy into the back. I glanced around. No sign of Charley, or anyone else for that matter. I looked up towards the penthouse and bit my lip. I suddenly craved to have Peter. But why?

It was now early morning, and the desert sun was going to rise soon. We needed to leave, and fast. I climbed into the car, starting it and floored it back to our home. There was going to be a stand off and Charley was going to be the loser. I would make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED! BUAHAHAH! jk and yea. As always. Leave a review. Or two. Or as many as you want.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**What going on in her head? Oh geez! I don't even now! Well I do, actually. You don't. Anyways, here's another chapter. Sorry for not posting right away. Lost my internet for a while. Damn, but I am back once more! And ready to go! I have it all finished for sure! Just need to type it up, and post it. Apologies for this shortish chapter. Just needed to set up the ending. But its good none the less. SO here you go! Thank you to all the readers, who fav'd and what not my story. Saucy awesome. **

**As always, I say this with a big eye roll. I own nothing, just the OC and the sick twisted plot that filled my brain to the point of exploding. Well not really. But I owns nothing.**

**Once Upon A so Called Memory VIIII – It's Not Too Late**

I lay beside Amy's sleeping form in the cool earth. She was such a pretty creature, I rolled off my back and onto my elbows are I studied her soft features. She was so sweet. I wondered why she tasted and smelled so much sweeter then anyone I've killed. She began to rouse from her sleep, her eyes slowly rolling open. Once her eyes opened and fell one my face, she showed no fear, or anger, or anything but a calm face. She sat up and scanned the basement.

"Where's Charley?" She asked quietly.

"I dunno. Hopefully coming for you. Maybe running away, that kid doesn't really strike me as the courageous type. But who knows. I've been wrong before" I sat up and stretched. "But I hope he comes for you." I said honestly. I lay back on the ground. The earth felt so good against my exposed skin. If I could sleep in it, I would. Maybe I'll have the chance later.

"Why are you here Chaynne?"

I paused and looked at her. I had answers for everything else, except that one. I stared at her for a minute. Damn, I was speechless. Why was I here? I didn't need to be, but I was anyways. I blinked then shook my head.

"That's just down the cards are dealt. And that can't be changed." I stood up quickly then took her hand. Pulling her to her feet as well. "Come, time to get you all prettied up for the party."

She put up no fight, none at all as I walked her down the dark hallway. I turned the door handle as I opened the door quickly. The thick scent of old blood came out like a wall. I pulled her into the dimly lit room as she looked around. The heavy scent of blood didn't faze her. I looked around, David's body was long gone. I closed the door an turned to Amy.

"You will look so lovely when I am done." I said walking around her slowly, my hand touching her golden locks, sizing her up and studying her. I stopped in front of her then leaned close to her face as I breathed her in. Then I smiled widely when the vampire in me knew the smell. "Oh, Amy. You're a virgin aren't you?" I giggled lightly.

She just looked at me wide eyed, but nothing more then that. I smiled and caressed her cheek gently as I tilted my head to the side.

"Explains why Jerry hasn't killed you just yet. But I know whats in store for you. I'm going to make you pretty, and so alluring that Charley will come running. I don't think he will leave the love of his life hanging, but he might. You never know. I'm rambling." I said with a giggle. "I'll make you beautiful, if Charley comes running, you lure him down here, play your part well and I am sure Jerry won't kill you. Or I don't know. Can't make any promises. What is your favourite colour? Nevermind! White! You will wear white. I heave the perfect dress for you. Strip, I'll fetch your gown milady." I said with a small boy and a mocking voice. "Don't go anywhere." Amy began to undress as I left the room and quickly jumped to the top of the stairs and left the door open to the nest.

My eyes looked around for Jerry, spotting him sitting comfortably in his chair eating an apple, and watching something on TV. I looked at it for a moment before I knelt beside him, placing my head in his lap as I watched with him for a few minutes. Jerry tenderly ran his hand over my head as though I was a pet. I wondered then if that's what he saw me as. Something to command and make submit with a glance. I lifted y head slightly as I turned my body towards him as I pay my head once more. His dark ominous eyes looking down at me, his fingers lifting any hair that fell into my face.

"Did you know Amy is a virgin?" I asked smiling again. Jerry nodded slowly as he listened to what I was saying, or rather going to say. Stupid question, of course he knew that! Grand master vampire dude of death. "I need to go home, to get a dress for Amy. A pretty white one. Can I go into my own house now?" Jerry smiled and laughed at the question. Making me feel stupid, I lowered my eyes and glanced away and watched the shadows in the corner do a dance. He took another bite of the apple as he turned my face to his again, in this light I questioned my sudden allegiance with this man. He looked normal enough. Sure. He could fool you easily with this facade. I went over everything that happened so fast. Meeting, drinks, him feeding off me, kidnapping David, my demands for his death, my turning, my decent to evil over these past few days. None of this would have every happened if I didn't notice him right away. That everything would be alright rather then how it was right now. His dark eyes came closer as he kissed me. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. It as a short, but caring kiss. Tasted like blood and apples. Delicious combination.

"Yes, you can go in your own house. You are the proper owner." He said with a laugh, his shoulders shook lightly.

"Go, and be quick. You can sense whats coming." He said as his eyes looked towards a blacked out window. My eyes shifted that way and I realized the tingle in my mind. The sun was coming, maybe a half hour till it peaked over the horizon. I sighed and looked at him, then nodded as he removed his hand from my head. I stood up and quickly left. It was time to evaluate the situation.

I walked calmly towards my house, hugging myself as my eyes looked around. Why did I suddenly have a consciousness? After I killed people, now I have a conscious. I listened to the birds as they began the morning song. I looked back at the Brewster house. It was an empty damaged shell now, I looked away from it slowly as I closed my eyes. Why did I let this happen. _Why do you care anyways?_ A voice in the back of my mind said. _They are nothing to you. They do what they want, leaving you behind. You're far better then them now. Kill them, destroy them quickly._

I blinked and shook my head. Fuck this shit. I was loosing my mind. I swear that voice sounded like Jerry's. I frowned as I crossed the street. There was evil planted in my ind, my soul and I was letting it eat me up. I used to stand against stuff like this. I used to fight for what was right, and care for everyone I met.

I walked up the steps of my house. Stopping at the entrance. I took a careful breath and put my hand inside. I could enter, I walked in and shivers passed though me. I had to admit. I loved when I got shivers, I could feel them more intensely now as a monster then I did as a human. Nothing different in my house, except someone was upstairs. I sniffed and narrowed my eyes, my nails becoming claws, my eyes becoming black, my fangs lengthening. Switching to defensive vampire mode. I walked up the stairs as I breathed in the scent again. I knew it was familiar, but I couldn't remember who's it was. Who ever it was, they were in my room. I walked in without a sound and grabbed the person by the throat. Slamming the figure to the ground, snarling as I raised my hand to tear the throat open of the screamer. I knew that scream. I stopped and blinked at the terrified form of my sister beneath me. My black eyes turned to my normal abnormal hazel.

I lowered my hand slowly as I smiled at Holly. "Hey sis, pleasure seeing you here."

I said as I stood up, bringing her with me. I released her throat as she backed away from me, trembling terrified. I laughed then looked away from her. I looked at the mirror and only saw my room and Holly. I felt so awful for scaring her, but the fear she gave off drove me further. Make her more scared. She looked where I was carefully then she screamed again. I narrowed my eyes and raised a finger to my lips as I walked closer. She shut up immediately. I leaned close to her as I breathed in her fear. She dropped to the floor as she trembled.

"Better watch your fear around me, might make me do something I don't want to Holly." I said as I tapped her nose playfully and went towards my closet to find that lovely white dress I never got around to wearing. Holly sat on the floor at the foot of my bed. She was terrified, I paused what I was doing and turned my head towards her. She wanted to ask questions, I could tell. In her eyes I could swear I saw her mind running in circles.

"Fine! Ask away." I said as I disappeared back into the closet. "Be quick. I have a, 'party' to attend too." I said with a secret smirk.

"Wh-w-what is wrong with your face?" She asked weakly. I giggled as I looked down at the piles of cloths. Where was that damn dress!

"Nothing. Whats wrong with yours?" I started to toss clothes out of the closet. I never really got around to cleaning it up when I moved in.

"I mean it Chay. What is with your fucking face! Am I going crazy, or did you have fangs? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" She asked quickly, panicking again. I rolled my eyes and popped my head out and looked at her again and took a breath.

"Nothing is up with my 'fucking face'. That's just how it is now. I'm different, very different." I said as I leaned my face on the closet door, watching Holly. "Calm down, your fear driving me insane with the way it smells." I said as I closed my eyes and let out a low growlish purr. I opened my eyes and looked at her slowly. My eyes were black one more. The scent increased suddenly, and I smiled, I shook my head and laughed with my head falling back.

"Holly, Holly, Holly. The woman who dates rapists and shit, scared to a whimpering mess before her own sister. You're not really that tough bitch you pretend to be." I said as I crawled towards her in a creepy manner. I got right close to her face as I pressed my cold face against her warm skin. She flinched and whimpered. "You know what I am yet? Work that little pathetic mind of yours. Add the signs together." I whispered in her ear darkly. Holly trembled so much she was pretty close to vibrating my bed. Her heart pounded against her chest as I glanced up towards my windows. The sky was becoming a pale blue colour. The sun was coming soon. I couldn't stay much longer.

She shook her head and pleaded that I would tell her what was wrong with me. I growled at her and grabbed her by the throat. Dragging her crying form before my large mirror. Holding her throat tightly as I faced her towards it and stood behind her.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!"I smacked her forehead lightly, turning her face towards the mirror. "Look, what do you see. Nothing. I'm not there, but here I am. Scary isn't it." I cackled as I turned her towards me. She cried out as I ran my nails along her cheek. "What am I? Say it out loud!" I stopped and smiled. "That sounded sooo fucking twilight. I'm never going to say that again." I looked at her while laughed darkly again, raising my brows as her fear went into overdrive.

She suddenly fought my grip and she screamed over and over again that I was a monster. I smiled as I let her go. She ran out of my room and down the hall towards the stairs. When she came down the stairs I was already coming out of the living room. She screamed again as I shut the front door, she ran into the kitchen as I fallowed. Running my hands along the walls, cutting into the paint and drywall. I hummed as I entered the kitchen and watched as Holly dug around for the knives. I was sitting on the counter as she spun around with one in her hands. I looked at it and back to her. Raising a brow.

"You sure you want to go down that road?"

"You stay the FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed a me in a panicked manner. Holding the knife up between us, I raised my hands and looked away.

"Calm down you retard. Your family. Wouldn't hurt you, unless you gave me a reason to hurt you, kind of like right now. Put it down." I said as I dropped my hands and slipped off the counter and looked at her as she shuffled back and her trembling form nearly stumbled over her own feet.

"Stay away from me you fucking monster! You're not my sister!" She stated in frantic tears. That hurt, I glared at her and walked towards her quickly. "SAY BACK!"

"I'm not your sister? IM NOT YOUR SISTER? Who was the one who took you in when your first boyfriend stabbed you? ME! Who was the one who cared for you when dad died? ME! Who was the one who did everything for you as kids? ME! Don't you fucking say I am not your sister you dumb stupid bitch!" I kept advancing, then she screamed as I leaped at her, then I screamed. The knife buried deep in my chest. I jumped back and stumbled around screaming like a demon. I didn't know what was the worse pain. Jerry's bite or the knife in my chest. My flailing hands clutched at the handle as I tried to pull it out of my chest. I dropped to the floor, letting out animalistic cries as I tore the blade out. I panted as I dropped it, resting on my knees and elbows as the blood poured from the wound till it closed. I watched as the wound knit back together, seeing the muscles and such reconnecting was fucked up. I raised my head slowly as I felt my face change completely as I felt the bones shifting around and my teeth growing in numbers. Holly sat against the wall crying like a maniac as she stared at me wide eyed.

I slowly stood as I stared down at her. She went hysterical with each step I took towards her. I was enjoying this a little too much, I stopped suddenly. Seeing my only sister freaked the fuck out like this made me stop. My face changed back, I stood there staring at her. What the fuck was I doing? I felt tears come to my eyes as I backed away.

"Leave. Holly leave and never come back. Go and don't ever look back." I said as I turned away. My heart was in pain. What the fuck! Why did I do this to her. Fuck this shit. I didn't want this anymore. I wasn't cut out for this. I hated this. No way in hell was I going to keep doing this to people. I might have loved Jerry, but I don't even know if it was real love or just really, really liking him but I realized what he turned me into. If I loved Jerry, then I would have to stop him. This couldn't go on. I looked at Holly and she was still sitting there. "For fuck sake! GET OUT HOLLY!" I bellowed at her, she flinched as she started to stand up. She quickly ran past me and quickly opened the door, bolting out and running. I watched her run for her life down the street, disappearing as I turned and went back upstairs to fetch the dress I came here for.

I picked it up carefully, making sure I didn't get any blood on it. I closed my eyes as the ears fell. I wanted to stay here and cry my heart out. But I couldn't. I was almost out of time. I looked at the clock, 5:34 AM. I had minutes left. I looked outside as it was much brighter now. I turned and quickly left the house. Running down the street back to Jerry's just as the sun began to peak over the land. I felt the incredible heat begin to rise. I opened the door and went in. Slamming it shut to be welcomed in darkness. I let out a slow breath, then jumped as Jerry was beside me.

"Cutting it close to curfew aren't you?" He asked with a smirk as he looked down at my chest smelling my blood. Seeing the blood his face darkened, looking at me questioningly. I looked away then closed my eyes. I moved away from the door as he grabbed my arm and stopped me. His eyes demanded an answer.

"It was Holly. She was at my house, I scared her...toyed with her, and killed her because she stabbed me in the chest." I lied as I looked a him. I don't know if he believed me or not but he looked at the dress carefully, then back at me. "Go play dress up." Was all he said as he tenderly rubbed the spot where the knife went in between my breasts. I leaned against his touch then told myself to stop it and get away from him as quickly as possible. I bit my lip and walked away with a skip. I had to play the part if I was going to end this for good. I went downstairs quickly as I went to the room where Amy was still, almost forgotten. I entered the room and looked at her.

"I see now why Charley likes you so bad." I said as I came close to her. Her figure was nearly perfect for her age, beautiful. "Arms up!" I said as I held up the dress. She lifted her arms as I slipped he dress over her head and pulled it down her body. I turned her around as she held up her hair while I clasped the neckline together. She turned around as I carefully fixed her hair over her shoulders. I looked her in the eye and smiled. "Visionary. You look perfect." I said holding her face in my hands. Wishing this wasn't happening to her. She was still young, she didn't need this. This was all my fault.

Jerry came in a that moment and looked Amy up and down slowly. I stepped back and crossed my arms lazily. He came close to her and lifted her face roughly with his finger and thumb, I looked away as he kissed her heatedly. When I looked back Jerry had her back to him and his wrist at her mouth. His black eyes looking at me. I smirked as he pulled his arm away and pushed her down.

"Put her upstairs. Now." He said as he turned and walked down the hallway. Amy looked up at me carefully, expecting me to me as rough with her. I took her hand and pulled her to her feet and walked her upstairs. Walking into the closet as I opened the secret door as Jerry directed me to. I had never been in here, and it was unnerving. Even as a vampire, being in the leaders room was unnerving. This room was full of secrets waiting to be found. But this wasn't the time to do it. I opened the room that had the trapdoor I stepped aside as she entered it. "Good luck lovely." I said as I closed it. Pausing for a moment before I quickly disappeared downstairs. In that moment, I prayed to whatever god there was, that Charley would come. That he would have a plan. And that whatever God was listening to give me strength to break through Jerry's blood bond to help him do it.

I entered Jerry's embrace in the darkest corner of the basement. We slept for about an hour before we awoke to sounds of breaking glass upstairs.

Jerry smiled darkly as we picked up on Charley's scent. I closed my eyes as I felt relief. Whatever he was doing up there, he had a plan. And he was going to finish it. I looked around as Jerry stood up and leaped up to the ceiling. Readying himself to drop Amy. I swear I smelt the melony scent of Midori. My eyes widened as I looked up. My heart skipped. It was no too late to fix my mistakes.

"Peter.." I whispered as I stood up quickly. I swore on my life, right then and there, that this was Jerry's last day. I smirked darkly as I watched with hatred as Jerry opened the trap door as Amy dropped and disappeared down the hall with graceful movements. Hearing Charley call Amy's name, I watched Jerry drop to the earth and slipped into the darkness.

**TO BE CONTINUED! Might be another few days before I post the last 2 parts. Anyways, R/R! Much luff! el em eh oh!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, last Chapter! Well, sort of. Not gunna say much. How was the story up till this point? Did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe? Maybe I should write a second part? I dunno. We'll see. But Until then here is the beast from below. Buahahahaha**

**No copyright intended or any of that sort! None what so ever. I owns nothing, except my OC. So piss off if your trying to start a fight. Because I'll end you before you even get to start. =}**

**Once Upon A so Called Memory X- The End of It All**

Not only was Charley here to rescue Amy, but Peter fucking Vincent showed up too. Probably drunk as well. But none the less, he was here to help Charley. What a team they were. A naive but brave teenager, and a drunken Vegas magician. Jerry thought it was going to be simple. I hoped so, because The quicker this was over the sooner I can be free of him. I hated what I did because of him. The people I blamed because I didn't want to blame him directly. I wanted to be free of this darkness, and avenge my son's death that was the end result of last nights events. But then again, was that really what I wanted? I had no idea. I sighed as I crouched in the darkness, looking up as I listened to the faint voices of Charley and Peter.

It was deathly quiet in the nest. Everyone lay in waiting for what was to come. I could sense the tries need to do the master's bidding. It pulsed through the dirt. You could smell it in the air. I moved further back as the trap door opened up letting in a burst of light. They probably couldn't see down below. Oh how I wanted to go up there and help them. I knew better. If Jerry had the slightest hint of my traitorous intent that would be the end of me. Whether he cared for me or not, his own survival was more important. He would end up hating me. I think he genuinely loved me. I noticed how tender he had become towards me, how protective, his touch more passionate. I was so confused, what should I do? I felt as though I loved him, but another part of me said that I was attached to him by darker means. My eyes shifted around for Jerry, I saw an outline of his face across the pit as he watched me. He licked his lips as he raised a finger to his lips as Peters head popped down for a brief moment.

"Floor trap, I use 'em all the time." Their voices became clearer.

"What do you think is down there?" Charley asked.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Peter replied as one of his feet came down into view.

"Your going down there?"

"See that? Like a great date. You get me drunk, I'll try anythin'!" Peter replied, I could hear heart pounding. Peter's full body came down through the door, hanging briefly before he let go and dropped a couple feet. Landing with a painful sound as he rolled backwards and he lay there for a minute with a wince on his face. I crept forward and looked around for Jerry. I couldn't see him, creeping close to Peter in the darkness so that he wouldn't see me. Charley dropped what looked like a crossbow with a flashlight duct tapped to it down, then his form came into view above.

"Peter, " I whispered carefully close to him, my fingers reached out to touch his forehead carefully. Peter's eyes opened and looked around as he rolled onto his side searching for me. "Time to play."

For a moment, I think he knew my voice, and his face calmed for a moment as he realized who I was before Charley dropped down and landed, letting out a pained cry as well.

"Peter? Peter, Peter! Peter!" Charley called out quietly as his eyes searched for him in the darkness.

Peter pulled himself forward with a groan and picked up a shotgun as he climbed to his feet.

"Oh god...fuck." Peter said as he rubbed his back a little bit. Before he looked behind for my voice again. "Charley...I think I jus' heard your friend...the pretty one with dark hair..." He whispered quietly using his fingers to gesture the length of my hair as Charley stared at him blankly. I giggled, cute. Peter thought I was a pretty one. What did Jerry see me as? Other then being his dark woman of death and revenge. Was that a good thing? I watched as he brave teen search for me on the ground. They wouldn't see me, I was on the ceiling looking down on them.

"What? Chaynne? What about Amy?" He looked around carefully using his light, Peter shook his head. They made a face as they smelled something funky. "Oh shit..." Peter exclaimed as Charley's light went around the room Peter and Charley noticed all the missing concrete on the walls and he skulls in the ground. Why hadn't I noticed it before? I was down here how many times and I JUST notice the skulls! Must be something I never noticed in the first place. I was never really good at pay attention for very long to begin with.

"I might not be drunk enough for this... After you." Peter stated as his eyes quickly shifted around. I smiled a that comment. His breathing increased at that moment, Charley was trying his best to keep himself calm. The Brewster boy indeed proved me wrong, he was defiantly the stupidest human being ever. Walking into hell with a bad magician as back up. Just for Amy. And me? Was he here for me?

"Where did you hear Chaynne?" Charley asked, the drunk pointed behind him slowly as Charley called my name, then Amy's in a hurried whisper. I watched and fallowed carefully in the darkness, I studied the two. I dropped to the floor without a sound as I drew closer to them. Charley all dressed up in protective gear; packing a crossbow, some arrows, a silver tipped stake, and a few other pieces of junk. Peter on the other hand looked fashionable. Black leather jacket, blue jeans, t-shirt, stakes and bullets, packing an impressive shotgun. If I had to choose who was cooler to the eye, Peter had my vote. But Charley, oh this Charley Brewster. He had my vote of complete bravery. This kid surprised me. Proved me wrong about him. He was pretty much leading this adventure into oblivion. Just to save a few people. As I moved further down and passing the two my hand knocked a piece of wood as it banged to the floor, they both jerked their weapons in the direction of the noise I created. Ducking back as Charley's light nearly illuminated my face. Jerry's arms slipped around me as he knelt me down and held me protectively.

I glanced at him, his thumb running along my jaw as he watched Peter and Charley walk past us. My heart pounded again. I wanted Jerry dead, but I didn't at the same time. I watched as Peter paused to raise his hand. Pulling a cord, and click went a dim light bulb. The dim light gave enough for them so see a little further without having to strain themselves, Peter pointed up as Charley looked at him with a small frown. We moved farther back away from the sad excuse of a light. Jerry pulled away from me as he raised his finger to his lips once again. I nodded slightly as my eyes shifted to Peter again. Amy's voice called out for help, the two pointed their weapons again. Peter breathed heavily as his heart rate increased once again.

"You know this is a trap right?" He asked Charley cautiously. Charley looked back at him for a moment, their eyes meeting.

"I'm counting on it." Charley looked back and moved forward slowly. Peter trailed behind him as they approached the door carefully, his eyes scanning.

"Why do you get a damsel in distress and I don't?" Peter asked suddenly, Charley looked at him like he was nuts. "What? It's just not really fair, that's all!"

"Oh my god, you can save Chaynne if it bothers you that bad Peter." Charley said as he looked away shaking his head, trying to focus on his task. "Be quiet!"

I couldn't help but laugh, they looked around at he closeness of my laugh. Peter and Charley exchanged glances. Peter turned his back to Charley as he searched the darkness for me, whispering my name carefully. I came close and watched the teen. He really must have loved Amy. I mean, really loved her. Risking his own life, whether he lived or not to try and save her. Whether she was alive, or vampire. He was so determined to save her from Jerry. That was very touching, I smiled at that. Ah, young love. I lay my head against the wall as I looked up, seeing Jerry emerge from he darkness above. In silent horror I watched as Jerry's hand came down slowly reaching out to grab Peter, so I stupidly tried to pull him away. But I wasn't quick enough as he gripped the back of Vincent's coat and threw him back as he came down from the ceiling, walking towards Charley who already stood the room. Jerry gave me a dark look that made me step away in terror. He turned back to he teen who had already fired an arrow at him, catching it just beside his face as he breathed smugly as he snapped it meaninglessly.

"She's all yours." He said as he slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside, leaving Charley in the room with the vampire Amy. He turned towards me again as he bared his fangs and growled at me. I lowered myself to the floor and crept away with a whimper. Turning to Peter again as he raised his arms slightly. " Look at you all grown up!" He paused a grin, "Welcome to fright night. For real." He mocked darkly as Peter stood up quickly, fear filling his features as he winced again, his terrified eyes said he remembered Jerry's voice. Peter scrambled back, aiming the weapon at the vampire before him as Jerry slowly advanced. I ducked as he fired a shot, and moved towards the pit again as I came out from behind a caged in washer/dryer. Powdered dry wall rained down on me.

"You have your mother's eyes, and your fathers aim." Jerry complemented mockingly as he kept advancing, Peter kept shooting as he backed away in a panic. Landing half a shot on his shoulder Jerry chuckled as he emerged from the dark hallway. "Better."

Peter reached the edge and fell back with a cry, I watched as the shotgun flew out of his grasp. I slipped into the pit and crept closer to where the man landed. I watched with broken eyes as Jerry stared at me with dark disappointment, and also I think what could have been hurt behind the disappointment. He looked away as Peter stared to stand up, preparing to face the literal demon of his past. I closed my eyes for a moment, I felt a pulling in my belly, that moved up towards my throat. I let out a low purr as I realized this was Jerry calling the tribe. When I opened my eyes Peter was prodding at his forehead for a brief moment, giving Jerry a disbelieving look. "Ow!" He hissed at the sting in his forehead.

"Really? A pebble? That's it?" He asked as he stared at the vampire, who only pointed to the side. My eyes watched the finger on Peter's hand as a drop of blood rolled off and fell to the ground. I looked up as the sounds of shifting earth became audible. Peter became frantic again as clawed hands, feet and faces burst from the walls and the ground. The room filled with the sounds of growls, snarls and roars of the newly born. The crawled like possessed demons as they circled Peter. He backed up slowly from the as he searched around for a way out. Nothing, he was trapped. His eyes fell on me, his eyes asked me to help. I looked at Jerry carefully as he watched Peter's situation with amusement. I looked back at peter and mouthed that I couldn't yet. He closed his eyes and cursed. He reached behind him as he pulled out what looked like a weird stake gun.

He took aim and fired twice. One stake landed in a thigh of a woman, who snarled. The second went right through another woman, causing her to burst into burning embers and ash. Peter laughed victoriously, as he aimed at Jerry. Narrowing his eyes as he watched the vampire killer darkly. Peter pulled the trigger and it sparked. I closed my eyes, disappointment and relief filled me. Peter smacked at the gun and looked back at Jerry with wide eyes. "Fuckin' ebay!"

"Just wait." Jerry said with renewed enjoyment, his newborns stopped advancing and turned towards him as he walked closer to Peter, ripping the useless weapon out of his hand and tossed it to the side lazily. He yanked the belts of slug rounds and wooden stakes off his body, then pushed Peter to the ground roughly as he stood over him. His coal black eyes scanned over the helpless figures body as he smiled with frightening delight. Peter lay on his back with his arm's raised slightly, as if he were ready to push away at the right moment. "I waited a long time for you. Chaynne..." He summoned me, I turned my eyes towards Jerry. I stood and walked slowly towards Jerry as he held out his hand, I took it and he pulled me into his steel tight embrace, my back against his chest. He gently pushed my hair from my neck as he rubbed his face against it, his lips parting as he nipped at my flesh. I closed my eyes and let out a pleasured sigh. "Are you thirsty?"

My eyes snapped open when he asked that, I looked down at Peter as he looked at me. He sat up slightly as he pushed himself away slowly, fear rippling off him in waves. I shook my head slowly. "I am not hungry..." I said. I couldn't do that to Peter. He hadn't done anything to deserve this, let alone be turned because he was helping Charley. Oh fuck, was he OK? Jerry's grip on me tightened as his hand held my head in place, his arm moved to pin mine to my sides. Oh god, he wouldn't! HE WOULDN'T! He was going to to it. I closed my eyes.

"You will be." He said then just as fast he bit me once more. I moaned weakly, it didn't hurt as back as the first time. But still, it hurt. He was draining me, I felt weaker and weaker as the seconds past. But then I slowly grew that evil hunger. As I grew weaker, it grew in strength. Peter watched with wide eyes, knowing what was to happen next. My lips drew back as my fangs came out, me trying to pry out of his grip. He let me go, I dropped like a weight and lay on the ground as I breathed. Peter smelled so yummy. So fearful. Like his fucking midori. I raised myself slowly as my hair fell into my face as I turned towards Peter. His breath hitched in his throat as I crawled up his body slowly as Jerry walked away with a dark laugh.

"Chay, stop.." He said weakly with a trembling voice, I wanted too. But I couldn't. I got closer to his face, pushing my hair away as I looked at him with black eyes. Peter's grew wide with fear as I leaned down close. Oh fucking hell, I was learning the new definition of hunger. It was unbearable to feel this, my insides burned, my body trembled and all I could smell was him. My mouth watered and my throat felt so raw and dry. I closed my eyes as I brought my lips to his ear. "Stop!" He begged again.

"I can't...I want to but I can't. I'm sorry Peter..." I said as I licked his ear, making him pull away quickly. "I'm, sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I repeated as I looked at him again. His eyes were closed and he was breathing quickly, I looked at his chest slowly as my nails tore the fabric open to expose his flesh in the middle of his chest. I leaned my head down and licked slowly. I felt him shiver, I didn't know if it was because he was repulsed by my actions, or he liked it. I breathed his scent in slowly. Ah, the sick fuck. He liked it. I smelt a faint hint of arousal. I licked him again, then sucked on his skin for a moment. Turning my eyes towards his face, catching his eyes as I smiled. His face was staring to flush and I felt a bulge beneath my stomach. His hand clasped my arm suddenly as I sucked on his skin again. No more play, the hunger took over. I let out a quick growl as I bit down on the tender flesh close to his nipple. He cried out painfully as his back arched. His hand squeezed my arm painfully, his knuckled were probably turning white. He was so delicious. Tasted like the sweet melon of his favoured alcohol, a longing of something else. Whatever it was made it taste all the more delicious, better then any prefect creamy, thick dark chocolate. I drank and drank, screaming at myself to stop. I pulled away roughly as my head flew back with a gasp. Blood flew from the both of us, I wiped away any gore from my chin as I swallowed any remaining blood slowly. Savouring the taste. I wouldn't drink again from him, my body cried for it, but my better judgement said no. I moved closer to his face, licking the blood off my lips. My black eyes faded as I looked a his dark brown eyes, his breath brushed against mine quickly. Lowering my head towards his as he didn't move. I heatedly kissed him, I felt him flinch but return it just as quickly. I pulled away and leaned to his ear. "Save me Peter, I like this too much."

I moved away from him, his face showed pain and confusion as he stared at me. My eyes filled with sorrow and regret, my darkness pounded in joyful pleasure. I loved this too much. I turned to Jerry as he watched me with delight, opening his arms for me again. I quickly went to him and welcomed the arms around me. He lifted my face towards his as he licked the blood from my lips. He looked up for a moment at Peter with a smirk. "Go ahead." Three of the closest vampires descended on Peter quickly, causing him to yell out in pain again. He struggled to get them off but lost the battle. I closed my eyes, more regret filled me as I heard the man cry out. My hands snaking up Jerry's chest as he turned to kiss me again. We had our own little battle, each of us trying to dominate the other as I became lost in his demented affection once again.

We turned our attention to the door down the hall as Ay let out a scream. Charley came running out moments later, Jerry growled while he pulled me with him from Charley's quick steps. He climbed up he stepped back and stood within the darkness watching carefully. Charley came out and saw Peter covered in vampires, who lay below moaning and groaning in painful helplessness. He quickly scanned for Peter's gun, then set the crossbow down as he jumped towards it. Piking it up as he cocked it, aiming hesitantly at the mount of moving bodies before he turned it to the ceiling and fired. A Beam of sunlight came in, but not close enough to where Charley wanted it, he stepped back and fired again as more light came in. The deadly light fell upon Peter as a vampire atop of him burned to nothing as the others fled away, squeaking as they moved. Charley ran forward as Jerry snatched the gun away and the teen rolled to the ground with a moan. Jerry moved to where I was, his hand sliding along my cheek. The fearless teen sat in the path of sunlight as he turned to Peter, who struggled to sit up.

"How you holding up?" He asked quickly.

"Fucking great." Peter quipped with a strained voice. Charley watched all the vampires that circled the two, then recognized a friend. He called his name and the vampire snarled at him with a comment. Jerry started to make a tune as he looked towards Charley with a pleased grin.

"What were you thinking Charley?" He turned from me and stepped forward, grasping my hand as he pulled me along. "That you would walk in here, with your little crossbow and put to bed 400 years of survival? No Charley, not likely. If anyone is going to die, its you." He ranted as he made me stand close to the dynamic duo, as he continued to circle them as he talked. I watched him as he described the scent of fear, how wonderful it was. My eyes moving down towards the two slowly before I moved to their backs as Jerry knelt before Charley, sticking his clawed nail into the sun as it immediately began to burn and smoke. Making small sounds as he watched it, then turned back to he boy. "Like Amy's scent. Now that was exquisite. But that's all gone now, Charley. You took him from me. My little boy. My little Charley. The only thing on this plane that really meant something to me. You left Chaynne and I childless. That's a bitter thing to do. Even if it is me, our only flesh and blood." He said, his tone getting more icy by the second. "So in turn, I took what you loved most as well, what you would go to any means to protect. Like you're girl, Amy. Your poor neglected mom." Charley's face dropped when he heard that. Confusion filled his face as Jerry laughed, I looked as Amy emerged from the darkness.

"That's right. I took your mother too, well actually I didn't. Chaynne did it, and boy, she is something else. Brutal. Careless. Smouldering temptress, isn't that right...Peter." He said as he looked over the teen's shoulder at me, then to Peter who said nothing as his face flushed slightly. Charley slowly looked at me with tears in his eyes, Peter did as well for a quick moment. I turned my face away from their eyes. An icy ball of hatred and painful regret filled my stomach as Jerry placed me in the spot light. I fought back the tears as I slowly faced heir accusing eyes. My lip trembled lightly as I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Amy's stood behind Jerry as she knelt, slipping her arms around his neck.

"Hard to believe a loving, gentle caring mother like her could do that to another person. But, take away what she protects, then well..." He continued while making a point, a tear fell from my eye when I turned to look at Jerry. He stood up holding something in his hand, pulling Amy's arms away then turned his eyes on me as I hid my face away again.

"There's no one to stop her. Give her the right tools, then _**nothing**_ can stop her. She knew where you would be, where you would go. In fact, this was all her idea. You should hand it to her, she planned it all out. And I'll do the rest as I go along. You're going to die tonight Charley. And not quickly." I closed my eyes as I silently cried, making sure that I did not shake, or make a noise. Fucksakes. This was all my plan, I just denied it to myself that it was. I realized that I wouldn't be able to fix this at all, not at all. There was no turning back. I passed that point long ago after I gave David his unruly death sentence just because I had a grudge against him. I was already a monster, I just didn't realize it until now. Jerry didn't make me a vampire, he just helped unlock who I really was. I took a breath and my head fell back as I breathed out slowly. Nothing mattered now.

"I'm smoking..." Peter panted out as he watched his own hand. Jerry looked at him, my eyes trailed to his smoking hand. The midori lover looked towards me slowly, I showed no emotion on my face as I watched him in his suffering. I looked away slowly, not wanting to be under his gaze anymore.

"Yea, you're turning. Careful, it itches." He said grinning as he turned to Amy, stroking her face. "You cant stay there forever Charley. The sun's gotta go down, but we can wait." Amy smiled at Jerry before he kissed her heatedly in front of Charley. The young boy looked away, Peter pulled put his flask loudly. Taking a drink.

"Oh that's rough.." He whispered as he looked at Charley who was pulling on a mask over his face. I turned to look at Jerry as he continued to kiss the girl deeply, pulling away as he cut his chest and the blood flowed. I felt jealousy and I growled darkly watching as Amy latched on. Charley placed goggles over his eyes as he turned to look at his vampire girlfriend feeding off Jerry. The vampire turned his black eyes to Charley slowly as his face darkened like I've never seen before bearing his fangs slowly, raising his hand in the air behind Amy as viciously grasped her throat making her gag and cry out as he ripped her away from his chest. He brought down his hand as he faced Amy towards her lover and plunged one of Peter's forgotten stakes into her back with a powerful growl. She screamed out as she slowly became burning ashes, Charley screamed her name painfully as he watched her disappear before him. His mission failed. Peter sat there completely stunned at these events, his lighter burning away as he watched the ashes float around the room.

Jerry laughed darkly as he dropped the stake holding his hand towards me. I turned towards him as I stood, walking towards his reaching hand and grasped it. He held my jaw tightly as he kissed me roughly. My hands gripping his sides as hard as he held me. Getting lost within each other I didn't notice Charley was in flames and running at us. He roared as he threw me out of the way, Charley grabbed hold of Jerry and attached himself to the vampire. I hit the ground and moaned. He pushed me hard. I raised my head and turned quickly as Jerry roared and roared. I covered my mouth and screamed. They were both on fire and throwing each other around violently. They left the ground as the vampire pushed the teen into a wall, Charley cried out as they hit the floor, rolled and hit the ground again. The silver tipped steak flew out of Charley's grasp and landed between Peter and I. We both looked at it, then at each other warningly then bolted for it at the same time. He cried out as he landed on me, I clutched it tightly in my hands. We rolled around fighting for it.

I kicked him hard and got to my feet and dashed away from the flaming figures as they landed near us. Vampires all around were screaming and roaring at the scene before them, I stopped and looked as Jerry pushed the towards the ceiling and slammed back down. I screamed again, out of fear of losing my lover. Peter slammed into me again, almost breaking one of the support beams with a snarl as he bit into my arm violently making me scream like a demon again in sharp pain. We fell to the ground, the dark magician sat on my legs preventing me from getting up. His hand ripping the stake from my grasp as he pulled his mouth away from my arm, blood flowing down my flesh as Peter licked at his lips. Forgetting our surrounding for a minute as he looked at my arm again longingly as his eyes became black. He leaned down suddenly as he bit into my neck. I cried out, that cry quickly turned into a moan as his free arm slipped under and supported my arching back, his other hand clutched the stake while supporting him. My hands clutched at his coat and shoulder as I leaned into him. He drank back all that I took from him before he let me go reluctantly as I moaned again and moved away. I lay there panting, longing for more of his touch. Peter's bite was defiantly better then Jerry's. He wiped as his mouth before he pushed the cracked, bent support beam down and the ceiling broke open loudly. He backed away from the deadly light before he called for Charley.

"Charley! In the heart!" Peter yelled as he tossed he vile piece of wood to Charley. Jerry was burning away as the sun bathed him in the light, exposing his heart as his flesh burnt away all the while roaring like there was no tomorrow. In his case, there wouldn't be. He slammed it into his chest causing everyone to start screaming in indescribable agony along with the elder vampire.

I felt as though my entire body was being ripped apart from the inside as Jerry's essence was torn out of me. I watched a small amount of dark mist come out of my body while I screamed hard, my mind going blank as I passed out.

I awoke in a haze. My body hurt. My bones ached, as I rolled over slowly. I felt as though I was pulled from a nightmare that I didn't want to wake up from. I felt as though I went on a week long drinking binge and suffering the hangover, if I was to describe it. I rolled my eyes to the direction I heard shouting. In a blurry scene before me, Peter was trying to wake Charley I watched in silence. Praying that he was alright. I saw a glinting close to my hands, I reached for it slowly and picked it up. Jerry's chain. I bunched it in my hand quickly and returned my eyes to he two figures that were now in better focus.

"Charley! Charley, c'mon you prick! Open your eyes!" Peter called loudly as he smacked and shook the limp teenaged hero then letting out a loud sigh of relief as Charley started to move slowly. I closed my eyes and released a breath myself. I stopped moving, and I just lay there. Trying to remember what happened, here was nothing for a few minutes before it all came crashing down on me. I twitched as Peter let out a loud sigh then a groan as he connected with the ground. I opened my eyes slowly, tears coming again but I held them back. I had no right to cry. All this was because of me. All this was my doing, my ideas. I listened in silence with my eyes shut as everyone awoke and became confused, probably remembering very little if anything. They had been asleep since they had been turned. Peter and Charley carefully made their way around the room making sure that everyone was alright, showing them the exit. I heard someone come close to me. I faked not being awake, I became purely limp.

Warm hands lifted me into a sitting position, and caressed my face carefully. I smelt the stink of midori, and something else.

"Charley, what about her?" He asked carefully, I heard the boy walk over.

"Is she awake?" I felt his hand touch mine slowly, before letting go.

"I don't think she is yet...but what are you going to tell her if she doesn't remember this?"

I heard Charley sigh deeply, he was probably shaking his head. My heart pounded as I waited for his answer. Why did they even care? They shouldn't, I didn't deserve their tenderness. I hated all of this. A world where I felt I belonged was torn away from me, unfairly. I didn't belong in this world anymore. It will never be the same again, because I was now always going to be looking for a way back.

"Nothing...Don't tell her anything." He said carefully. "She already lost everything, maybe it's better for her not to remember why its all gone."

That was heartbreaking right there. Even though I planned this all out and it happened exactly how I planned it, he wasn't angry at me. Or at least I didn't think so. Peter moved hair from my face slowly, I could feel his chocolate eyes on my face before he carefully scooped me up to carry me out of here.

"What do we do with her until she wake up?" Peter asked as I felt the warm morning sun kiss my skin gently, but it hurt. I didn't miss it, to be honest. I missed Jerry, his demented love for me.

"Take her to your place, I don't know. Maybe she will wake up soon, but if she doesn't then maybe your place would be best." I heard a car door opening hearing Peter's agreement, then I was placed on luxuriously soft leather gently. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at Peter, then he smiled slightly as he was about to get Charley's attention I placed my hand on his with a small shake of my head. I closed my eyes and pressed my face against he cool leather as Peter placed his coat over top of me before he moved away and carefully pushed my feet inside as he closed he door. I opened my hand slowly as I stared at the dirty chain, my hand running along it delicately. Afraid that if I pressed to hard on it, it will turn to ash as well.

"Take care of Charley, Jerry..." I whispered softly as I placed the necklace against my lips and I closed my eyes. A moment later the doors opened and they two entered. I paid no attention as the car was started and began to move. I lay there in a silent relaxation as I listened to the silence that hung in the small area. I heard the pounding of drums faintly as the music played on and on in a continuous rhythm.

The more I listened and rocked to it, the more familiar it became. I knew that sound, and I loved that sound. I knew that smell too, and oh boy did I love that smell. I looked at my hand as the sunlight slowly caressed the flesh, slowly it began to ache painfully. I pulled the large coat over me slowly as I stared to smile. I closed my black eyes and rested.

I took comfort in the though that this wasn't the end. Oh, no it wasn't.

This was only just the beginning.

**THE END! BUAHAHAH How was that? Good, not good? Nuts? Crazy? But guess what. If I get a lot of reviews for this, I'll be putting up a bonus chapter. An awesome bonus chapter. So if you want to read that, then I need reviews, reviews, reviews! But for an FYI, that's how I pictured the ending in my mind. Tee hee, so shut up. You cant say shit. Lmao, well you can...but I wouldn't really care. **

**ANYWAYS, thanks to all those who loved the story up until this. But if you want the bonus chapter, review and get your friends to review! Saucy awesome. Till we meet again, I'll be waiting.**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK! ! Here you go! The Bonus Chapter! BUAHAHA**

Peter's place was a safe haven for a short while. After everything that happened, they assumed that I was just suffering from severe shock. They hardly bothered me while I was there. I didn't care. I was too bus planning for what was next. Peter had told me reassuringly that I wasn't a vampire any longer. The stake Charley had used was created to turn all of Jerry's victims back. It was so easy to fool them. Playing the act of shocked mother who lost everything they hardly bothered me. Over the few days that I stayed there, I grew more bitter about everything. Eventually only Peter came to check on me every few hours to make sure I hadn't killed myself or something. The last day or two I hardly saws a glass of Midori in him hands. Was he trying to come to terms with reality now? Little too late for that I think.

That was of course until I found out that there was a loophole in their plan. The stake was supposed to turn back the victims, but I wasn't a victim. I chose the path I was walking. Only part of Jerry was taken from me. Which meant I was still a vampire with an advantage. Whenever in silence and I knew they wouldn't come other me I began to see what I could do, if I was even able too. I still had the strength, but not as much as before. My eyes still turned black when I wanted the to, I had fangs, sharp nails. I couldn't turn into the horrific creature that really was I was supposed to look like. I wasn't sure about the crosses, or holy water, or any of the other supposed relics of defence. I read some of Peter's books and learned a few things.

I think Peter was growing attached to me. It was cute. Whenever he came to check on me he would always bring something he thought would cheer me up. Brought me a rose one time, I still had the rose. I killed it, I don't know how I managed that but after moment of holding it it just dried up in my hand. It was even more lovely to look at. The dark dried red reminded me of him. Anything dark reminded me of him. That's when I decided to leave and start fresh. I left with what I had on. And a few expensive jewelry pieces that I though were nice. I left when they slept.

That was four days ago.

Since then I was busy. Very busy. Starting new. Finishing what he started. I found out I was able to turn people. I figured out how to do it. And I was enjoying it. I took over someones house after they invited me in. Oh yea, that still had effect on me. That sucked.

I picked up the phone slowly as I licked my bloody fingers clean. Lounging on a couch as I dialled Peter's number. It rang a few times before someone answered.

" 'Ello?" Peter's voice came on.

"Peter." I said slowly, it was quiet on the other end of the line. I smirked as I watched a few of the newly turned retreat back to the basement.

"Chaynne? Is that you? Are you alright?" Peter asked quickly. "Where are you? Why did you just leave like that?"

"That's nice to know you miss me. I had to leave. Things had to be finished. How's Charley, and how are you?" I asked after sucking my fingers clean.

"Charley's hanging in there, you know how teens are these days. Thick in the head. I'm fine...Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Never better actually. Starting my own family, if you really want to know." I said then laughed darkly. Again it was silent on the other line.

"You never turned human, did you." Peter said slowly, sounding kind of hurt. I smirked.

"Wow Peter, you really do have a brain in there don't you. Took you this long to figure it out, I'm shocked vampire expert." I mocked.

"Why didn't you kill me then? Or Charley?" He asked carefully. I closed my eyes as I lay my head back on the couch. Hearing a faint click.

"Wasn't sure at first. But you know how plans are, they always have loopholes. When I figured it out what yours was, well I kept quiet and waited till I felt I was strong enough to survive on my own. Which I am by the way. More then you'll ever know." I said darkly as I sat up. "Things are different. And guess what Peter."

I could hear Peter's breathing falter at my words. He was genuinely shocked at this.

"I'll be back for you two. I wont say when. That will spoil the fun. And good luck trying to find me. Because you never will, unless I let you. I'll give you a hint. Beneath the eye of light, lays a pit of darkness and death. Come play with me, and pay your debt." I giggled sweetly as I let him memorize my words.

"Got that?"

"Yea...I'll stop you. Before more people get hurt."

"Mmmm, I hope so Peter, I really do. Bring the boy along for the ride. I know your listening Charley, " I looked outside slowly towards the sky. "Thanks for the hospitality boys. You are really sweet. Sweet enough to eat."

"Why are you doing this Chaynne?" Charley asked quickly.

"Why not? I lost everything because of you Charley Brewster. My son, Jerry, my dignity. But who cares about that. It's my turn now, I can't wait to play. Because let me tell you this, its going to get complicated. Make sure your ready." I laughed as I hung up the phone.

I tossed the phone down as I moved towards the window slowly. I could see downtown Vegas from here, Peter's penthouse. I slowly reached up to my neck as my fingers slid over the chain Jerry wore. I turned around slowly and walked slowly to the basement. Down I went, large male newborns were busy digging holes out of the walls and placed sleeping figures into the earth. I watched quietly as my eyes roamed over each figure I had turned. There were nearly fifty in this basement alone. In four days I had already created an army. This was going to be very fun. This was going to be very bloody.


End file.
